Justice or Vengeance?
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: What if Naruto discovered a few unsavory truths early on that made him distrustful to Konoha's higher-ups. What will he do when Akatsuki comes knocking at his door during his search for Tsunade? Will he remain loyal to the Leaf or offer his bijuu for a chance at revenge? Now rated M. Very AU and very OOC. Dark! Naruto
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

"Naruto, we're going to need you to come with us." The stoic red-eyed man stated.

While Naruto had at first suspected Jiraiya to be at the door, having simply lost his keys to possibly a hooker, he definitely was not expecting Akatsuki to literally come knocking at his door. Jiraiya had given him a brief warning to look out for anyone wearing black robes with red clouds as they were highly dangerous people from an organization called Akatsuki.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Sure. Lead the way."

While Itachi expertly hid his surprise, Kisame was openly gawking. "Th-The hell? Itachi! How the fuck did you do that? Is that the power of the sharingan?"

Itachi blinked and shook his head negatively, "No... I did not influence him."

Naruto sighed, "Listen guys, if we're going somewhere we should go now. Jiraiya is fucking around right now but knowing him he has some toads watching the place and I'm sorry to break it to you but a mass-murderer and a talking shark aren't exactly the most unassuming of people. We should leave before he shows up and does his stupid ass dance."

Kisame's eye twitched slightly, "Itachi... is the kid giving US tips on how to kidnap him?"

"I don't think it's kidnapping if he's willingly coming with us..." Itachi replied while Naruto tapped his foot is annoyance.

"Well? Are we going or not?" The blonde Jinchuuriki questioned and Kisame just shrugged before walking out of the hotel. He was just going to let this one go and chalk it up to one of _those _days.

The three shinobi had already left the city and were running through the trees when Itachi spoke, "Just out of curiosity Naruto... why did you agree to come with us?"

Naruto laughed slightly and looked towards the older teen, "Would you believe me if I said I had a death wish?"

Itachi just kept staring at him impassively making Naruto chuckle while Kisame was still confused but decided to listen out of sheer curiosity. "I suppose you could say I'm curious about why you're rounding up Jinchuuriki." Naruto answered making Kisame's eyebrow raise slightly while Itachi's face betrayed no emotion or surprise.

"How did you know about our goal?" Itachi asked after a few minutes of silence. He considered Jiraiya having told him but then if Naruto knew full well what would happen to him if he went with them then... did he truly have a death wish?

"I didn't, you just told me." That simple answer was enough to make Kisame burst out laughing after he had a second to think on the blonde's words, consequently falling about fifteen feet out of the tree he had just landed on. "Plus I was pretty sure that would be the reason seeing it's the one thing that I have that would make people want to hunt me down."

"OH! AH - AHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAH OH-OH... Oh sweet Kami Itachi... he fuckin' played you!" Kisame said through his laughs as he held his stomach, even his sword Samehada was chuckling away. "Ah... fuck... that was funny. I like you kid... it's a shame you're going to die from the extraction."

"I won't." Naruto stated as they had finally retaken to the trees.

"Eh... huh?" Was Kisame's confused reply.

"I won't did from Kyuubi's extraction. While it probably will be excruciating as all hell, I won't die from it." Naruto said once again confusing the shark man.

"...How do you figure?" Kisame questioned, and Itachi while looking ahead was keeping his ears open to the conversation.

"To answer how I know that I first have to take you to the past, if that's alright with you? I'm sure we're in for a trip so a story should help pass the time, no?" Naruto said and Kisame shrugged before grinning.

"Sure kid, a story sounds great. It'll be a nice change talkin' to someone instead of just myself all the damn time since the emo king over there speaks maybe fifteen words a day... if that." Kisame said while Itachi scowled slightly but chose to ignore the remark.

"Right... so it all started when I was nine right?"

_**Flashback 3 years ago.**_

"Hey old man... so if I'm an orphan, why is my last name Uzumaki?" Naruto asked the Hokage during his monthly visit to drop off his welfare money.

"Ah... well, your mother's name was Uzumaki. Sadly however, we don't know who she was. As I told you before the part of the hospital you were in was hit by one of Kyuubi's fireballs and a spark landed on your birth certificate, all we know was that under the section for the mother's name we could make you Uzumaki but not her first name. The section for your father was burned off sadly."

"I see... and that's when the Yondaime found me right?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi nodded, "That's right. Lord Fourth saw the fireball hit the hospital and immediately flashed over to see if anyone was hurt. He found you in the burning room and grabbed you before quickly leaving so the smoke wouldn't kill you." The Hokage replayed the same old story once again.

"I see... Uzumaki..." The gears were turning in Naruto's head as he bid goodbye to the Hokage. _An unusual name, that's for sure._

_**Flashback End**_

"Sounds like a load of shit." Kisame commented.

"And it was, he'll even at nine years old that story sounded like a bunch of BS to me, although I'm sure most kids would have believed all of that to have been mere coincidence I am not like most kids. Now let's skip forward a year."

_**Flashback 2 years ago.**_

Naruto was crawling through the ventilation shafts of the hospital at two in the morning, making sure not to make any noise what so ever. He had a mask and hood on to protect him from the dust as well as to mask his appearance should he get caught.

It took his a while but he was finally able to secure one of the record room's keys and copy it before replacing it before anyone found out. He almost got caught but like the sly fox that he is, he was able to get away scot-free.

Naruto looked at the blueprints he copied from the library and quickly nodded to himself before sliding down the next opening and then unscrewing the grate from its place. The young ninja jumped down and walked a few feet before coming to a heavily locked door and grinning under his mask before taking out a replicated key that he had forged by a guy he knew in the lower city.

The blonde unlocked the door and walked inside, quickly rushing to the U section and going all the way to the end. _Uzumaki..._

There were only three files there. Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, and himself Uzumaki Naruto. Mito he could rule out and she had probably been dead since before Kushina was born but Kushina herself matched up perfectly. _Didn't know who she was my ass! That lying piece of shit... seriously there is only three files, it doesn't take a fucking Uchiha to figure it out._

Naruto read all there was to know about Uzumaki Kushina's medical files and was shocked by what he found. He then read Uzumaki Mito's records and it slowly dawned on his how he wasn't dead yet. The Uzumaki seem to have some sort of kekkei genkai that makes them highly resistant to well... everything. Hell even time if reading that Uzumaki Mito was one hundred and twenty-six at the time of her death was correct.

Then another thing crossed his mind. Both Uzumaki women were classified at 'Jinchuuriki' the term was unfamiliar to him so he quickly pulled out his own file and saw that he was almost marked at as one. _Jinchuuriki... is that the name of our Kekkei Genkai?_

_**Flashback End.**_

"Heh, I suppose you could say that in a way the Kyuubi is a Kekkei Genkai to you since it was passed down in your family." Kisame said, now really getting into the story.

"I came to the same conclusion, though one thing did strike me as odd as I skimmed through the records again... more specifically the causes of death. Mito-sama died of old age, while my mother died of a fatal stabbing... well if you can call being pierced through the chest by one of Kyuubi's claws a mere 'stabbing' anyway." Naruto told the fishman who nodded and grinned in appreciation at the somewhat dark joke.

"Anyway what's next kid? It's starting to get good!" Kisame exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well anyway as I said I checked the causes of death. My mother was killed by the Kyuubi as was my father, that of course I didn't know at the time but back to my mother. Anyway a few months ago I went out on a mission to Taki right?" Naruto turned towards the shark who was nodding signifying that he was paying attention.

_**Four Months Ago**_

Naruto was resting next to a large tree in the middle of Taki after his team completed the mission. It was midnight as he was looking up at the night sky. "You can come out now..." He stated.

His demand only met silence before a curious green haired girl poked her head out from behind one of the trees. "Um... hi."

Naruto glanced at her and waved lazily, "Yo." He then returned to watching the moon.

"Y-You're one of the leaf ninja's that helped Shibuki-sama right?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"No I just like hanging out in Taki for no reason." He turned his impassive gaze back towards the girl, "So what does Taki's Jinchuuriki want with me?"

The green haired girl was shocked for a moment before laughing nervously, "So I was right... your chakra had a familiar dark tint to it. Similar to mine..."

"Difference is that you're terrible at hiding it. While I can't help that I subconsciously leak out some of the beast's chakra, you don't seem to have any control over it whatsoever." Naruto chided.

The girl looked affronted and tried to deny the claim but was unable to, "Sh-Shut up!"

Naruto shook his head then returned his eye to the moon, "So childish." He commented idly, just loudly enough for her to hear.

The girl balled her fists angrily and stomped over to the casual blonde before bending over so she could meet his gaze, "What's your problem, huh? I thought I could relate to someone like me but you're just a huge jerk! And another thing-"

"I can see down your shirt." Naruto interrupted her rant making the green haired girl blink.

"Huh?" She muttered before looking down and seeing that her white top was hanging down from her being bent over and he could indeed see down her shirt. The girl instantly turned red with anger/embarrassment and covered her chest, "Y-You P-P-PERVERT!" The greenette raised her foot to stomp down on the blonde but had only now noticed that he was gone. "Huh? Where'd that pervert run off to?"

"I didn't run anywhere." A voice whispered into her ear, making her involuntary shudder whether from fear or excitement, neither were sure. She whirled around and was about to start screaming again when he spoke once more. "Menma. Uzumaki Menma, at your service."

She was going to try yelling again but merely crossed her arms across her chest and looked away with a huff. "Fuu. Just Fuu."

"Well Just Fuu, it was a pleasure to meet you, cute mole by the way, but I fear I must go now. My team leaves in the morning and Kakashi will eventually notice I'm gone." As soon as he finished the sentence he was gone in a swirl of what looked like red wind.

The green haired Jinchuuriki was stunned for a moment, "Cute mole...? But I don't have a-" She quickly looked down her shirt, having forgotten about the mole on her left breast, her face lit up like a christmas tree with anger, "YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She shouted in rage.

_**Flashback End.**_

Kisame was grinning widely and patting Naruto on the back, "Nice! So you got to check out her rack... though I missed the point of that part of the story, still good on ya kid!"

"The point Kisame, is that Naruto knows the identity of one of his fellow Jinchuuriki." Itachi stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yep! Doom and gloom over there is right. Fuu holds the seven tails, but more importantly I learned something about female Jinchuuriki in particular the following morning. I had asked Shibuki about Fuu and after a while... I'm not entirely sure how we got to this point in the conversation but he ended up telling me that unfortunately for Fuu she wasn't allowed to date or marry any man as she couldn't risk getting pregnant and if she were ever raped then they would banish her from the village." Naruto told them.

"So... what does her getting pregnant have anything to do with you?" Kisame questioned.

Naruto glared at the larger man, "I'm getting to that Fishface."

Kisame glared back with a menacing smirk, "I dare you to call me that again, Foxboy."

"Tch whatever." Naruto said, unperturbed by the man's glare. "Anyway when I asked why they would do such a thing, he told me that when female Jinchuuriki give birth, their seals become extremely weak. Now while this piece of information didn't mean much to me at face value I did eventually think back to my mother. She, like Mito-sama and I, was a Jinchuuriki, but died by being stabbed by Kyuubi... now that just doesn't fucking add up right? That means that she was still alive somehow after having the demon removed from her or it escaping from the seal. I later learned that my mother wasn't given the Kyuubi at birth like I did but at around six or seven years old by a dying Mito. Now records say that Kushina arrived in Konoha three years before Mito's death when she was around that age. Therefore Mito-sama also survived Kyuubi's extraction. See the pattern here?" Naruto took a breath after his speech and slicked back his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Now I could be horribly wrong and they survived through some other reason, but I think my chances of living through the extraction while slim are still there. Either way one of two things will happen. One I survive and hopefully you guys let me join your little club or two I die and then... well then there is no 'and then' for me. That would be it, end of the line." Naruto told the two S-class criminals.

"Huh... you know, you're pretty smart for a brat. Truthfully I'm kinda hoping you survive now, it'd be nice talking to someone once in a while, everyone in Akatsuki is all broody and emo like Itachi over there. It's a real mood killer." Kisame said as he thumbed at the Uchiha before grinning down at Naruto, "Tell ya what kid, if you survive, regardless of whether they let you into Akatsuki, how about I teach you Kenjutsu? I've always wanted to teach a little brat how to kill but no one wanted to be my apprentice for some reason?" The blue man wondered before shrugging.

"It's probably because you look like a shark. Not that I care really, hell I'm the embodiment of a demonic fox lord, fuck if I care if you're a talking shark. Hell Itachi over there could secretly be a goat and I wouldn't give a damn." Naruto said as he studied the Uchiha's head for any horns before shaking his head and smirking at the blue man, "But if you think you can handle me as a student, then I'll gladly learn the ways of the sword from you. After all I saw first hand what your former comrade Zabuza could do with a sword and if you're even stronger than him then you would no doubt be a great teacher."

Kisame raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh? You came across little Zabu?"

"Aye. My team fought him during our first c-rank. Tough son of a bitch who didn't go down until he killed his target even looking like a damn pincushion will all those swords sticking out of him." Naruto told him. "Had a girl who followed him around too, took one of Kakashi's chidori through the chest for him. Personally I thought it was a waste since she was pretty cute but shit happens right? At least I got his sword in the end."

"You had the Kubikiribocho?" Kisame asked, thinking if it was worth risking a trip back to Konoha for one of the Legendary Seven Blades.

"Have. I have the Kubikiribocho." Naruto said as he unzipped his jacket and pulled out a small scroll. "See. Have."

Kisame grinned widely and nodded, "Awesome kid, that'll come in handy during your training."

"If I survive that is." Naruto responded with a dispassionate shrug, "If not then fuck it, haven't lived much of a life anyway and my only real talent lies in deception. I can fake, bluff, or lie my way out of a lot of things."

"And yet you're so forthcoming with information. Why?" Itachi asked, the accusation clear in his statement.

Naruto laughed at him however, "Why shouldn't I be? I can't fight you two off, I'm not got to put my money on that old buffoon Jiraiya to come and save me, I already cut off my link to the toad clan, and I've resigned to my life of hatred and misery as a Jinchuuriki long ago. So even if I'm running to my death all I can do at the end of the day is tell the world to go fuck itself and gamble my life on my ironically good luck hoping that I don't die an excruciating death."

Kisame joined in the laugh and nodded, "Fuckin' tell 'em kid."

_From what I remember of my time in ANBU, Naruto was usually a happy kid... was all of that just a farce? _Itachi wouldn't underestimate this kid. He personally knows that age matters little when it comes to ability seeing as he slaughtered most of the Uchiha clan at the age of thirteen.

"So how do you guys plan on loosing Jiraiya?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silent running.

"Whaddya mean kid?" Kisame asked.

"What Naruto means is that Lord Jiraiya, for all of his eccentricities, is still Konoha's spy master and one of its best trackers." Itachi explained and Naruto nodded.

"Unless you have some plan on how to lose him, all you'll end up doing is leading him to one of your bases." Naruto further stated making Kisame nod in realization.

"Why are you so concerned about this? Shouldn't we be the ones worried about making a get-away rather than you?" Itachi questioned.

"Well I see it this way, there are only three ways this will go down. Option A, I die. Either when the Kyuubi is extracted from me or after. Option B, I join you guys if I survive and will finally be free of the leaf. And option C, if Jiraiya does catch up to us and 'rescues' me I can return to the leaf with no problems at all. Even if you guys mentioned that I planned on leaving either way, who's he going to believe? Me or you? It's a win-win-loose situation with the odds in my favour." Naruto answered with a smirk towards the Uchiha. "Option A and option B let me be free of the leaf while option C gives me another chance to leave it. So really I don't really care which situation happens as they would all eventually lead to the same conclusion."

Kisame grinned before bellowing out a laugh once more, "You tricky little bastard! That's fuckin' genius."

"We're almost there." Itachi notified the other two.

"Pay attention kid, this is how we'll make out getaway." Kisame told the blonde who nodded and followed Itachi as they jumped into a small clearing.

"I see you captured the Kyuubi. **Why is he still conscious though? **Maybe he went with them willingly? **Hn.**" A weird black and white venus fly trap looking thing started talking to itself with different tones of voice.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Naruto asked Kisame as he pointed at Zetsu.

"That's our ride. Kid, meet Zetsu. Zetsu meet Naruto... he wants to join us." Kisame told the zombie plant.

"He wants... **to join us?**" The Zetsus asked in confusion.

"Chyea I didn't know what to see at first either but he's a good kid... I really hope he doesn't die during extraction." Kisame said with a shrug.

"Enough. Zetsu let's go. Jiraiya of the Sannin is undoubtedly noticed Naruto's absence by now and is most likely already on our trail." Itachi told the plant who nodded and made three white-half clones.

"Naruto right?" Said blonde nodded at the plant clone's question, "Close your first time is always disorienting." Naruto nodded once more and did as he was told before he felt the sensation of sinking through the ground then traveling at incredibly fast speeds.

After a few hours of travel with occasional breaks for the humans to come up for air they had made it to a cave with a large rock in front of it. "Could you have made your 'secret' base any more obvious?" Naruto asked Kisame as Itachi did a set of hand seals that deactivated the barrier seals on the rock and they walked in once it was open.

Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame all channeled chakra into their rings and slowly rainbow shadowed figured began appearing in the cave. "Zetsu... why have you called?" A man with purple ringed eyes asked as a pair of hands rose out of the ground and all the members jumped on a finger.

"Hey boss, I know you said that we were only supposed to observe the Jinchuuriki and analyze their skills but..."

"I wish to join you instead." Naruto interrupted Kisame as he looked the leader in the eye without a shred of fear. "While I'm no S-rank ninja I do have the means to become one with a year or two's worth of training."

The leader raised an eyebrow. "This is certainly... unexpected. Why should I accept you into our ranks?" He asked.

Naruto just shrugged. "I don't really have an answer to that. The Kyuubi is my bargaining chip but seeing as I can't just walk out of here it's not like I can just leave if you don't let me join. Really I just need somewhere to hide out until I train myself to the point where I can achieve my revenge. Anything after that means little to me."

The leader looked at the boy for a few moments more, "What is your name?"

"Call me Menma. Uzumaki Menma" The blonde answered.

"Uzumaki? What the fuck, I thought they were extinct?" A figure with one visible blue eye shouted.

"Calm yourself Deidara. Tell me boy is the name a coincidence or are you related to an Uzumaki?" A hunched over figure with what looked like a scorpion tail asked.

"my mother Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto answered and the figure nodded.

_Kushina Uzumaki... mother mentioned that she was her cousin who had fled to the Leaf after the fall of Uzushiogakure. It seems as though a distant cousin of mine has appeared. _Nagato thought as Naruto talked with Sasori. "Enough. Menma, luckily for you we do not need the Kyuubi as of yet. The other eight Bijuu must be sealed before the Kyuubi."

"Oh cool. So does that mean that I can join you?" Naruto asked.

The body of Yahiko pointed at the left pinky. "As you can see a spot is open but you must earn it. That spot once belonged to Orochimaru of the Sannin. You will not be recognized as a full member of Akatsuki until you can retrieve his ring, either by killing the snake or stealing it." Pein told him of his conditions and Naruto hesitantly nodded.

"A sannin huh... is there a time limit?" Naruto asked.

Pein nodded, "We planned to begin capturing Jinchuuriki in three years time. You have until then to reclaim that ring."

Naruto grinned slyly, "A whole three years huh? And I even get to keep the Kyuubi for now as a chakra battery... yeah that should be more than enough time."

"For now we are gathering funds so you will be placed with an existing team since Zetsu doesn't need a teammate as he only does reconnaissance." Pein told the blonde who nodded.

"Leader-sama, I told the kid I'd teach him kenjutsu if he survived so why not throw him in with me and Itachi? The Kyuubi is Itachi's target after all so might as well keep him close right?" Kisame offered and Pein nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Menma go with Kisame and Itachi. Meeting over." Pein said as he and Konan's images flickered out of the cave.

"Great! Let's go kid, I promise to make the next three years of your life a living hell!" Kisame said with a sadistic grin that made Naruto take a small step back.

"Looking forward to it...?" Naruto replied with a weak smile, hopefully he survives the next three years. If not then oh well.

_**Amegakure**_

"Nagato... was that a good idea?" Konan asked, referring to the meeting.

"Yes. With the Kyuubi in our possession we can watch his progress and use him to help capture the other jinchuuriki. If he does somehow take Orochimaru's ring and survive the extraction then I will allow him to join." Pein responded and Konan nodded but she couldn't help but shake the small sense of weary she had towards the blonde.

Konan just shrugged it off a few seconds later. _What could a boy do against an organization of S-Class ninja and a god anyway, what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

Itachi: Moo I'm a G.O.A.T

Naruto: Itachi did you just moo?

Itachi: No.

Kisame: Pretty sure you did... well whatever, NARUTO! TIME FOR MORE TRAINING!

Naruto: SHIT! *Blocks Samehada with Kubikiribocho* Dammit Kisame you almost killed me that time!

Kisame: *Grin* Let me fix that 'almost' part then.


	2. Bad Seed

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

Naruto was standing in front of a large gate with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. He merely stared off into the darkness behind the cage waiting.

**Don't say a word.**

"I didn't." Naruto replied, his smirk widening.

**Shut up boy, don't make me eat you.**

"I told you it would come through in the end." Naruto said back.

**To gamble both of our lives like that... are you fucking insane?**

"Of course I am, you know that. Plus what's life without a bit of excitement? Sure I could have made a backup plan if they did want to take you but then that would go against everything I stand for! The human element, the anarchy that is the subconscious mind, the chance that something completely different may happen on to a whim. Mmm... that my dear fox is what I live for."

**Yes well next time don't drag me into your crazy half-cocked social experiments.**

Naruto frowned slightly, "I would if I could but I can't so shut up. You're in it for the long haul Kyuubi, and this train is going on a one way trip to hell." He gave off a small laugh before looking back at the fox, "Now on to more pressing matters. Since they consider me a potential member, I now need to get to the appropriate strength to match them. How goes the other project?"

**It's going. A few more test runs and then you can try it in the real world.**

A large grin formed on Naruto's face at the news, "Excellent! I can't wait to introduce this new element into the world, it'll be a _riot_!"

**Clever...**

"Oh don't you roll your eyes at me demon, I still control this disheveled piece of crap I call my mind and I can make your existence a living hell." The blonde threatened, all manner of joking having vanished from his tone.

The demon lord glared back at the boy who dared threaten him but he knew all to well that Naruto could follow-up on his threat. He'd done so many times before and thankfully his mind loses focus after a while and he loses interesting in torturing. **Leave me human... I need to work on the new element.**

"Yeah that's what I thought." Naruto bit back before returning to his cheery self, "Well Kyuubi, it's been fun like always but I gotta run! See ya next time!" With that, the insane blonde vanished from the mindscape.

**If there has ever been one human I've grown to fear... it would be that child.**

**XXX**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, taking their time to adjust to the morning light. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"Around eight in the morning." A stoic voice replied that Naruto has come to recognize as Itachi's over the past month with the two Akatsuki members.

"Way too fucking early." Naruto grumbled.

"I know right?" The deeper voice of Kisame groaned out as well before the shark man sat up and stretched. "What's for breakfast Itachi?"

"Whatever you wish to eat. I already had breakfast." The Uchiha answered.

Kisame complained about inconsiderate teammates before turning towards his apprentice, "So any luck with that water jutsu?"

"Nope. I already told you that I didn't have an affinity for water, I can't just force it." Naruto droned as if he had given the same answer hundreds of times before.

"Well shit, all I can teach you is Kenjutsu then. I don't have an affinity for fire, wind, or lightning. You'd have to ask our resident Uchiha for those." Kisame said before shrugging.

"I'd rather not..." Naruto mumbled as he glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to be staring emotionlessly into his soul. _Creepy ass mofo._

Kisame huffed, "Whatever then, pick up your sword, time for morning torture!"

"I sometimes question my sanity when I agreed to this, and then I remember that I was already insane to begin with." Naruto said with a chuckle and a crazed look in his eyes before gripping the large cleaver lying next to him and rushing at his teacher.

"HAHA! What's life without a little fun, right?" Kisame shouted and grabbed his own sword to meet the blonde half-way.

**XXX**

_**Land of Fire - Woods**_

"Anything?" A large white-haired man asked the small blue toad that he had just summoned.

The toad shook it's head with a sad look on its face, "Sorry Jiraiya-sama but there had been no leads on Naruto's whereabouts. It's been over a month now, he might be dead already."

"I see... thank you Gamasurra." The aged shinobi thanked and the toad nodded before puffing away, it was only after the toad left that Jiraiya crumpled against a tree and held his head down, hands gripping at his hair. "I-I'm so sorry Minato... I've failed you... and I failed the kid not only once but twice now." A few tears could be seen falling on to the grass, a sad, hollow smile was drawn on his face. "I guess you were right Orochimaru, when it really mattered, I've never been anything but a failure..."

The man sat, defeated and exhausted, finally having come to terms with his failure. A month ago in Tanzaku Gai when the toads had informed him of two cloaked figures matching Akatsuki's description, he rushed towards the hotel as fast as his legs could take him but it was already too late, the boy was gone. When he had summoned Fukasaku to reverse summon Naruto the elderly toad had been unable to and when they checked the scroll they saw Naruto's name was crossed-out. Jiraiya still remembered that day.

_'Jiraiya-boy, you know there is only two ways out of a contract. Death or willingly abandoning it. I doubt Naruto-boy broke the contract so-' _

_'Stop. Those two can't be the only options... I-I can't accept that.'_

_'I understand. You've always been a stubborn fool Jiraiya... go and find Minato's tadpole. Bring him home. Do not hesitate to call upon the clan, we'll do everything we can to find little Naruto.'_

_'Hai, Fukasaku-sama.'_

Jiraiya knew that an abductee was never kept for long and considering that Akatsuki wanted the Bijuu and not Naruto himself, he had no doubt that they would kill him and seal the demon somewhere else. That didn't stop him from looking high and low however, turning his entire spy network and the toad clan to look for this one boy. After almost a month of nothing he was starting to lose hope, and this last lead that he had sent Gamasurra to check out was the final straw that broke him. He lost Naruto. Minato and Kushina left him to his care and he failed all three of them.

"Is... Is this what it feels like to want nothing but revenge?" Jiraiya asked himself, his eyes burning with hot tears. "To want nothing more than to destroy those that took away everything I've held dear? To want to slaughter Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the Bijuu, the world? Is... is this what I have to move past to find peace?"

Jiraiya looked up at the setting sun, the orange evening reminding him of his most recent loss. A scowl formed on his face, "I don't think I can." He growled. "I don't think I can find the peace that this world needs." His face darkened as he allowed his bangs to fall over his face, "I can now only find my own peace. I have already failed, I might as well allow my failure to run its full course... peace? Let someone else seek it... now... now It's time for vengeance."

* * *

**AN - **Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to put something out and I decided to end it here. Will Jiraiya continue to strive for peace or fall to his own darkness and seek revenge?

Anyway I finally turned 21 today (Yay) so I'm going to go out and celebrate and if I'm not passed out drunk I'll start working on the next chapter when I get home.


	3. The Struggle Within

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

"What a delightful coincidence. To think that we would find two of the three sannin in the same place. If what Zetsu said is correct, we may be graced with the third later today." Naruto mused from behind his three-eyed-fox mask.

"Well weren't you traveling with Jiraiya to find Tsunade in the first place?" Kisame asked and Naruto nodded.

"Indeed I was. I had actually considered it my ideal chance at escape. With Jiraiya's spy network turned towards Tsunade and I having broken the Toad contract that morning, I would have been able to attempt an escape. Then lady luck deemed me worthy of her blessing once more and sent me you two..."

Kisame grinned, "You know you really do have amazing luck, maybe we should stay here and gamble for a while? Kakazu'd probably make you his partner if we return to base with shit tons of money."

Itachi remained quiet as the trio continued to watch the events unfold between Orochimaru and Tsunade from a safe distance. It seems that Orochimaru offered her his arms only for Orochimaru's assistant to come between them.

"You know Itachi, this might just be your best chance at getting rid of a future problem. I mean I know that Pedo-maru is my mark but still I'm no S-rank, if all of us jump down there and surprise the hell out of him, we can kill that snake today." Naruto said off-handedly as he looked at the retreating sannin through his binoculars.

"How is Orochimaru my problem?" Itachi questioned causing Naruto to lower his binoculars, remove his mask and stare at the Uchiha.

"Do you not know about the little hickey he gave Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and he saw the slightest hint of tensing in Itachi at the mention of his younger brother's name. The blonde smiled smugly and turned fully towards the stoic kinslayer, "You don't do you? Well let me tell you... it all happened during the forest of death when Orochimaru confronted us. He bit Sasuke and gave him a curse seal, made the little brat go crazy - not my kind of crazy, but insane rage kind of crazy - when he used it."

The older Uchiha said nothing as he stared at Naruto impassively, "I still don't see what your point is Menma."

"Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body. Well his sharingan anyway, since he can't take yours. The curse seal if little more than a combination of a slave seal and an injection seal." Naruto relayed.

"Injection seal? Never heard of that one." Kisame spoke up.

"I'm not surprised, it kind of died out with Uzu, really advanced stuff that one. It was mainly used for medicinal purposes in the field to keep a steady injection of painkillers into wounded shinobi, but it was banned when people started using them to shoot up on drugs, enhancement, recreational, or otherwise. The slave seal should be obvious in its use, though it is weakened to where it only relays suggestions in the form of maddening whispers and not direct commands." Naruto answered with the information he was able to drum up from past studies.

"And how exactly do you know all of this, Menma?" Itachi wondered with a calculating eye.

Naruto smiled, "Do you remember Mitarashi Anko, Itachi?" at his nod Naruto continued, "When I was a few years younger I wondered why she was called the 'Snake's Whore' I found out she was a former student of Orochimaru before he branded her and cast her off. My natural curiosity made it so that one night when she was drunk I snuck into her home, injected her with a bit of Ketamine I swiped from the vet's office and she was out like a light due to the alcohol already in her body.

Anyway I wanted to look at the mark that was said to be on her neck and found that it was a seal, I also found that it was extremely easy to make out even though I had no prior knowledge of fuuinjutsu. Anko's seal was apparently Orochimaru's beta test and needless to say it was imperfect. The enzyme that was supposed to be injected into her blood when the seal was active was actually constantly leaking a very small amount of it constantly. Eventually her body grew an immunity to it and she was able to overcome the curse. I'm sure she still get's nightmares from the whispers and subliminal messages that it gives her but overall it's harmless." Naruto paused to take a breath at the three followed the two sannin into the forest outside of the gambling city.

"Now during the forest of death I was able to study Sasuke's seal after pretending to be unconscious for a while. Sasuke's seal was heavily upgraded but still flawed in its design. Where as Anko's seal didn't release bursts, Sasuke's seal released too much. I'm assuming that Orochimaru thought that the dosage wasn't enough the Anko trial test so he boosted it, or perhaps he just wanted Sasuke to go to him sooner, who knows? Anyway the point is that when Sasuke even got mildly annoyed he would be flooded with the rage enzyme and explode with irrational anger. With me so far?" Naruto asked as he watched the now three sannin summon their bosses level creatures.

"So with each passing day Sasuke is falling into madness and eventually he will submit to Orochimaru for the power the sannin promised your brother so that he could kill you Itachi." Naruto stretched a little as ha got comfortable in the tree they were all in as they watched the three sannin duke it out. "Now I'm sure you left Sasuke alive for some reason. Was it for a sentimental reason? Does the big bad kinslayer love his baby brother? Maybe, maybe you just needed to keep Sasuke alive as a back-up? Don't think I haven't noticed your eyes dimming slightly every time you use the sharingan. Perhaps you might have kept Sasuke alive as some type of insurance? With Sasuke alive and in the leaf village, Konoha wouldn't need to actively hunt you down to keep the sharingan."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, but Naruto didn't care to look. "The point is Itachi that Orochimaru has his eyes set on your... investment and when a snake wants something, they're damn determined. What happens though when a snake is cornered? They become aggressive, willing to take risks, the Slug and Toad are the unwitting distraction for the Hawk flying up above... but what will the Hawk do?"

Itachi's jaw clenched at Naruto's continuous use of the word Hawk. As if taunting him with the knowledge of his former ANBU codename. _Have you always known? How much do you know? How great of a threat are you... Menma?_

**I can feel the emotions stirring inside of the Uchiha's mind. I wonder what he ****will do.**

Naruto grinned under his mask and studied the eldest living Uchiha. _I do too. I have planted the seeds of discord in both his mind and heart... will he stay the cold impassive mass-murderer or will he become the opportunist Hawk when a chance presents itself? _The mental blonde was almost giddy with excitement at how this scene would play out.

Kisame was silently watching this all play out and saw the uncertainty in Itachi's eyes even though his face didn't move an inch. _This kid... Menma... Naruto... why does he remind me so much of the Yondaime Mizukage? They both wear masks... they manipulate people with mere words... they plan twelve steps ahead... could he be related to Madara-sama? _

It looked as if Orochimaru was going to withdraw and attempt an escape. Itachi's eyes followed the retreating snake before flicking back towards the other side of the forest that led towards their base. The Uchiha never spoke a word, but he didn't need to. It was now or never.

Naruto and Kisame watched Itachi intently as the Uchiha tensed his muscles, his sharingan flaring out of instinct, his face set in an even colder impassiveness. Without a moment's notice the raven-haired man leapt, his two teammates following a moment later.

_So you've made your choice Itachi..._

* * *

**AN - **Sorry for another short chapter but I'm kinda sleepy from the party so I'mma be an ass and leave you with a cliffhanger. Will Itachi chase after Orochimaru and put down the snake for good or will he hide his true feelings and return to the forest towards their base?


	4. To Live is To Die

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

"So what do you think Tsunade? Will you become the new Hokage?" Jiraiya asked, though his tone was sombre and he had yet to look up from his drink.

"No I don't plan on returning to the place that has taken everything from me." Tsunade said defiantly only to be stunned by the man's next words.

"I don't blame you. I don't want to go back there either... not after what's happened... but I have to... for Minato. He loved the village unconditionally... enough to condemn his son to a life of misery, I should have taken Naruto with me when he was born, I shouldn't have allowed sensei to keep his 'weapon' in the village. Even if he did see Naruto as his grandson, he still held the Kyuubi and was too important to be let out of the village..." The large man downed the rest of his alcoholic drink and ordered another one.

Tsunade frowned as she looked upon her former teammate. "Jiraiya... what happened to you? Why do you look so defeated?" She was somewhat concerned. Usually by now Jiraiya would have cracked a joke, stared at her tits, or make a pass at her but so far he's just been looking at his glass. Drowning himself in cheap liquor and his own thoughts.

"Because I am defeated, I'm nothing but a failure, but I have my sources turned towards another target... one that I will be sure is removed for the sake of peace. Akatsuki must be completely irradiated if there is ever to be peace in this world." Jiraiya answered, righteous fury coursing through his veins at the mention of the organization that took his godson away due to his own negligence and stupidity.

"Peace? Sounds more like a personal crusade for revenge. Did something happen to Naruto?" Tsunade asked, remembering the name of that brat Minato's son.

"He's dead. Akatsuki captured him and most likely ripped the Kyuubi from him. Like you, Konoha has taken everything from me. While Akatsuki were the ones that took him, it was Konoha's fault that I couldn't keep him with me, keep him safe. Minato threw away his life for the sake of a bunch of ignorant bastards who spat at and cursed his son everyday, like all Jinchuuriki they made his life a living hell. I couldn't even visit Naruto in case someone made the connection to him and his father and word spread to Iwa.

What did Minato see in them anyway? What did sensei? Why would they sacrifice themselves for nothing? I finally understand how you feel Tsunade... after years of wondering, I finally understand. Why should you help the leaf? I don't know, why should I? I shouldn't... fuck 'em. Fuck all of them." After his rant Jiraiya slammed down both his own drink and Tsunade's before ordering another round.

"So you think you understand?" Tsunade mused as she sipped at the newly brough drink, "Maybe you do. You've lost everything now..." She raised her glass towards Jiraiya. "Drink with me Jiraiya."

The white-haired man raise his own glass and held it against hers, "What shall we toast to, Tsunade?"

"To our freedom from the Leaf." Tsunade answered.

"Here-here." They clinked their glasses and knocked them down.

**XXX**

Naruto had a smirk under his mask as they ran through the woods. Even though he was unable to get Itachi to kill Orochimaru for him, he was at least able to plant some doubt in Itachi's mind. Normally hardened killers wouldn't hesitate, but Itachi did. He considered going after Orochimaru, saving his brother and removing the threat. The elder Uchiha decided to keep his metaphorical mask on however and return to base to report in.

Kisame also looked disappointed as he was also visibly frowning, "Upset we didn't get to fight, Kisame-sensei?"

"Yeah, I would have loved to have Samehada rend the flesh from that snake's bones." A dispirited Kisame answered.

"We were only to find out as to why Orochimaru was looking for Tsunade in the first place. From what it looks like Orochimaru's arms were damaged and throughout the fight he was unable to use jutsu and had his assistant do it for him. While it would have been a good chance to end Orochimaru, we would have also had to deal with the other two sannin afterwards as well." Itachi explained. "Zetsu however is tracking Orochimaru as we speak and will stay with him to map as many of Orochimaru's bases as possible. We'll have more chances to eliminate Orochimaru."

"Indeed." Naruto nodded. Even though the ideal situation would have been Itachi rushing out there and killing Orochimaru, then fighting off the other two sannin with the help of Kisame, hopefully ending in the Uchiha's death. While that didn't happen, he wasn't upset. This is what he enjoyed most about humanity. Choice. The choice to do what you want and the consequences that follow.

While he enjoyed influencing people, in hopes of that they would choose something that favoured him, he never directly altered the choices. If everything went his way then that would take the fun out of things, the unknown is always exciting, and the human mind is a fortress of unknown variables. So many choices, so many actions that could either positively or negatively impact the choices of others. It was so delightfully chaotic. More importantly however... it was fun.

**XXX**

Zetsu was waiting inside of the wall, listening in on Orochimaru's conversation with his assistant. "No matter. I have other ways of removing the curse and if those fail then I will simply wait until Sasuke-kun comes to me willingly and offers his delicious body." The snake man licked his lips at the thought of inhabiting the Uchiha's body. "Kabuto-kun, assemble the sound four. I want them to _assist _Sasuke-kun in his departure of Konoha."

Kabuto nodded and quickly left the room. A few minutes later five people entered the throne room where Orochimaru was waiting. "Ah, my dear sound four. I have a mission for you."

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?" A two-headed boy asked.

"You are to infiltrate the leaf village and aid young Sasuke-kun in making up his mind. Make sure that he joins us... whether he wishes to or not." Orochimaru ordered and the sound four nodded their consent.

"Will that be all Orochimaru-sama?" The same boy questioned and Orochimaru nodded with a grin.

"Yes. Oh and do make sure to be prompt in your delivery Sakon-kun." Orochimaru added with a smile that promised nothing but pain if he fails.

"O-Of course Orochimaru-sama! We'll set out immediately." The sound four bowed and quickly left the room.

Orochimaru's smile never faltered once. _You and I will be one soon, Sasuke-kun._

Zetsu who listened to the entire conversation from the safety of the walls, made a white Zetsu clone and had it report into the closest base which is where Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto were all at.

**XXX**

It was around one in the morning and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. Crescent moon Naruto idly noticed before taking out a small wooden object from inside of his cloak. He touched his lips to one side and began playing a small melody he learned long ago.

**(Naruto Soundtrack - Loneliness)**

The blonde was too entranced in his own world to notice the figure standing behind him as he played the song that made him remember a simpler time. One that was not filled with anger, hatred, and sadness.

"I did not know you could play the ocarina." The man standing behind Naruto stated.

"There's a lot people don't know about me Itachi." Naruto replied, taking only a second to acknowledge the man before returning to his instrument.

"That was his wasn't it? The boy you met long ago." Itachi asked as he leaned against the tree that Naruto was perched on, listening to the tune.

"Yes... it's his. I kept it as a memento to remember him by. I only remember bits and pieces of my past... and this is something that I do not wish to forget." Naruto answered after a few minutes.

"I see. What was his name? We were ordered not to interfere unless he was a threat to you." Most of the ANBU that were ordered to watch Naruto wondered who the long-haired blonde was that suddenly started hanging out with the young Naruto.

Naruto stopped playing and looked up at the moon, Itachi patiently waiting. Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. He didn't either... amnesia."

"I see. So then, what did you call him?" Itachi asked in his normal robotic voice.

"...Menma." Naruto whispered as he looked down at the ocarina.

Itachi could barely hear the whisper but the answer surprised him greatly. "Menma?" He repeated, not sure if he really heard correctly.

Naruto nodded. "When one no longer knows who he is, he will be Menma. When he forgets all that he was, he will be Menma. When he no longer wants to be anyone... he will be Menma."

"Is that why you've taken his name?"

"Yes. I'm sure you already know the story. I had met Menma was I was five, I believe he was eight. I found him passed out in the woods one day and woke him up, when he did, he had no memory of who he was or what had happened. We ran into the dilemma of him not knowing his name so I offered him the name Menma, to go along with my name being Naruto." Naruto traced his finger along the long scar that ran through the middle of the ocarina. "Over the year we became close friends, brothers even. Having no family to ourselves, we decided to become family to each other. I'm sure you know what happened on my sixth birthday. The villagers infuriated that I had found someone to rid me of my loneliness, saw fit to fix that problem. They killed Menma when he tried to protect me during one of the 'Fox Hunts'. I have never forgiven them for that."

Itachi nodded, knowing all too well of the hunts. All ANBU did. It was a terrible day every year where ANBU were dispatched to keep fights and riots from breaking out while Naruto only had minimal security to let the villagers 'vent' their anger. It was truly horrifying. "If there were ever a time that I was ashamed of our former village, it would always be on October tenth."

"Through me Menma will live on and eventually gain his revenge on Konoha for killing him. One way or another that village will burn and they will feel the pain I felt when the only person that mattered to me was taken away. Oh they'll pay... the only question now though is how? Will it be through Akatsuki? Will it be through Orochimaru? Perhaps another hidden enemy will rise up and destroy them? Or perhaps the greatest force of nature will _Crush _them." That last one seemed more like a statement than a theory to Itachi but he didn't know what to make of it.

"So were you seeking me out or are you also having problems sleeping?" Naruto asked the elder Uchiha, having now jumped off of his perch in the tree and walking up to the Akatsuki member.

"Zetsu sent back a clone to report on what he found out. He's making a move on Sasuke." Itachi stated, finally getting to why he was here in the first place.

"I see, interesting, but why are you telling me? Does Akatsuki plan to get involved?" Naruto questioned.

"No, we aren't, I thought you may have wanted to know however." Itachi answered only for Naruto to snort in amusement.

"Thanks but I don't really care. I was never friends with Sasuke so if he dies or gets possessed or whatever Orochimaru plans to do with him, is none of my concern. Even if Orochimaru does gain a sharingan through Sasuke it will matter little in the long run, I assure you that I will kill Orochimaru. Sharingan or not." Naruto said dispassionately.

"You really believe you will be able to match a sannin... one that may obtain the sharingan at that?" Itachi wondered, unconvinced.

"Mmm. While the sharingan is a powerful tool, it's not perfect. While you can copy everything you see... what about what you can't see? What will you do when you fight an invisible force that always surrounds you? You can't escape it, you can't fight it, you can only submit to it, like everything else in this world does. They all submit to it, Orochimaru will be no different."

Itachi pondered on Naruto's words. _He did say with a few years training he would be able to match us in power... what ability is it that you seem to have such confidence in, Naruto?_

"Night Itachi, get some sleep, we have to head towards Iwa in the morning." Naruto said before returning to the underground base.

Itachi only looked up at the moon once more before following after the blonde. _Be careful... Sasuke._

* * *

**AN - **Finally! There is the answer that you've all been bugging me about and that I kept telling you that I would reveal eventually. Yes the original Menma is the one from the filler episodes, yes Naruto does hate the leaf, no he won't be a little bitch about it at the end and decide to forgive everyone and defend the leaf. He's burning it down, down to the ground. We don't need no water let the motherfucker burn! BURN MOTHERFUCKER, BURN!

**PS** - Also if you've already figured out Naruto's new element, don't tell nobody! Don't want to spoil the fun now do you?

_**~Shadowfox**_


	5. Broken, Beat & Scarred

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

Our favorite Akatsuki trio was running through Earth Country, looking for any leads on the Yonbi Jinchuuriki that Kisame was assigned to capture. "Oi! Itachi, can we take a break for a few minutes? I'm starving and Kisame looks ready to devour the first wild animal he sees."

Itachi looked back from his place in the lead and noticed that look in Kisame's eyes. He nodded and they all dropped down to the forest floor. "We'll eat, then continue searching."

"Finally, fuck." Kisame complained before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a scroll. "Tuna or trout?"

"Tuna." Itachi answered.

"Got steak in there?" Naruto asked only to get a glare from Kisame, he raised up his arms in retreat and backed away slightly.

"My steak. If I ever see you take one, I'll kill you and use your meat as replacement steaks." Kisame threatened.

"Right, forget I asked then." Naruto muttered. "Shark bastard..."

"What was that?"

"I said dark... blaster-ed? It's a new jutsu I'm working on!" Naruto replied uncertainly. Even he didn't believe that crap.

"I thought you said you were good at lying?" Itachi mocked.

"Shut up Itachi, I'm starving and didn't feel like coming up with something believable." Naruto shot back.

"No fish for you then, maybe you'll think twice about insulting the guy with the food supply next time."

"Yeah well screw both you then, I'll go out and find a squirrel or something. Assholes..." Naruto said before stomping off into the woods. When he got far enough away he broke into a sprint and ran as far as he could before making a Kyuubi powered clone. "You know what to do?"

"Of course." The clone replied before leaving in a swirl of red.

"Now for lunch..." He channeled more of the Kyuubi's chakra until his eyes turned into a slitted red and his nose became more acute. Naruto sniffed at the air a few times before grinning and taking off into a run.

Twenty minutes later Naruto returned to the camp, his mouth covered in blood along with his nails. A few pieces of fur stuck to face be he didn't care. "Ugh... you guys got any water? I need to get the taste of blood out of my mouth."

Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head while Kisame laughed and three him a bottle. "Went a little feral, did ya?"

"Mmm. That's what I hate about hunting... I get way too into it. Found myself a rabbit and two squirrels." Naruto answered before gargling some of the water and spitting it out. "Gross, I think I have some intestines stuck in my teeth." He pours some of the water on his face and washed off the blood before turning to Kisame. "Is it all off?"

Kisame snickered and nodded, "Yeah foxboy, you're clean."

"Lets-" Itachi stopped in mid-sentence as his left eye twitched slight, glazing over for a spare moment before shaking his head. "Sorry. Let's get moving. We've wasted enough time."

"You alright Itachi?" Kisame questioned. "You didn't just have a stroke did you?"

"I'm fine." Itachi assured him before taking off into the trees.

"That guy..." Kisame followed suit and jumped into the trees followed by Naruto.

Naruto had just put his mask back on and had a contemplative look on his face. _I know that twitch anywhere, it's one I've had many times before, and that glaze over? It's exactly the same. _A small smile grew into a grin on Naruto's face as this new development. _Itachi... why did you have a shadow-clone somewhere? I know for a fact that, that glaze only happens when a shadow clone lives for longer than a few days and the mind shuts down for a moment to assimilate all the new memories. Now where could you have sent a clone to? Did you send it to Sasuke? To prevent him from going to Orochimaru, or maybe to collect your investment before it was corrupted? _

Naruto chuckled lightly, too light for the others to hear. _Maybe your choice to abandon Sasuke to his fate, wasn't your only choice after all? You used a clone to do what you really wanted to, while keeping up the façade of the Akatsuki's Kinslayer. You made a mistake though Itachi... you didn't expect me... I'm an unknown variable in your plans. Everyone in Akatsuki has their own agenda, what is yours? Oh this is so much FUN! I just can't wait to find out what you did with that clone._

Naruto gazed at the elder Uchiha's back with that cold smile on his face. _Itachi... my name is Uzumaki Menma... and I'm here to fuck shit up._

**XXX**

_**Land of Fire/Sound Border - Valley of the End**_

A battered and broken Sasuke was being carried by Kabuto to Orochimaru's main base. Sasuke's consciousness was drifting in and out, his vision blurry, he count somewhat makes out trees quickly passing through his vision before blacking out and awakening minutes later to the same experience.

Sasuke felt weightless, as if he were being carried, but his entire body felt numb. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, he would register pain everything they would land on a new branch, then blissful numbness. Eventually he gave in and shut his eyes, fading away into unconsciousness.

Kabuto frowned as he noticed that Sasuke finally passed out. "Orochimaru-sama will not be happy about this. He most likely had to inhabit a new body due to Sasuke's lateness, but who did this?" Orochimaru's right-hand man wondered as he continued to sprint through the woods towards Oto's main base. _Hopefully I don't get the blame for this..._

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes and appeared in front of the all too familiar gate. "Yo. How go the tests?"

**It seems as though it may be possible. As far as your cheap knock-off of the Bijuudama is concerned, anyway.**

Naruto grinned happily, "Excellent. So I just use the first two steps and then add in my nature?"

**Yes. Rotation, power, nature. In theory that will create exactly what you want.**

A darker look came across Naruto's smile, turning maniacal. "Well then... let's give it a _Spin _shall we?" He opened his palm and slowly a tiny ball of black energy formed in his hand before translucent white rings formed around it. The object looked like a miniature version of Saturn.

**It seems as though it is a success... what will you call it?**

The look of fascination never left Naruto's face as he stared at the object in his palm almost reverently. "Rasen... ringu. Spiralling Ring." He continued to study the new jutsu, "To think that it was actually possible. Jiraiya said that father never found a way to add his nature to the rasengan... to think that it would be this powerful... truly amazing."

**A technique derived from the Bijuudama, fitted for human usage, enhanced by your kekkei genkai? It may be on the level of Ichibi's Bijuudama. Possibly even Nibi's.**

"Hm-hmm-hmhmhmhahahahaha- HAHA! PERFECT! WITH THIS, THE END OF THE LEAF VILLAGE GROWS CLOSER EVERYDAY! And it will only become more powerful with time... with these three years, I will train my kekkei genkai to its utmost potential and then Konoha will know fear... they will watch as everything around them crumbles away before my might, and then, only then, when I savour the dread in their eyes will Menma's vengeance be complete."

**And then?**

"I uphold my end of the bargain. In exchange for your continued cooperation, I will return to you your freedom after my revenge has been fulfilled. Do not worry yourself demon, I will uphold my end, the destruction of the leaf is my purpose after all and once I do just that, I no longer have a purpose. I see no need to keep you imprisoned inside of me any further after that." Naruto assured the great fox.

**Very well then, I will continue my end. **

"See that you do Fox, I'll be leaving now, need some real sleep after all. Nighty-night." Naruto started fading away as he yawned, eventually disappearing from the mindscape completely.

**Three years. I've been imprisoned for over one-hundred and forty years... what is three more?**

* * *

**AN - **That's another one down. Maybe I'll just keep the chapters short like this so that I can put more out and advance the storyline quickly yet leave things vague, because I like not telling you things! It's funny.

Anyway, who fucked up Sasuke? Take a guess. What's Naruto's element? Also take a guess, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out by now. Just don't tell nobody! Also there is the answer as to why Kyuubi is being a good little inmate and cooperating with Naruto. I'll work on the next chapter in the morning, right now I'm tired and sleepy so goodnight!

_**~Shadowfox**_


	6. We're a Happy Family

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

**AN -** Apologies for the late chapter but I've been busy all week and haven't had a chance to write until today.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

**Land of Earth - Gan'u Pass **

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his clone's memories flooded his mind. _It seems as though I have added another little bee to my hive. _He smiled as the image of newest recruit flashed through his mind. _How delightful._

The blonde's eyes snapped over to his still sleeping teammates and resisted the urge to laugh. Kisame was sucking his thumb while Itachi looked like he was just force-fed a lemon. Funny.

Naruto got up and walked over to the shadow clone Kisame had hidden in the small puddle near the campsite and crouched next to it. He dipped his hands in the water and signed 'Going out. Be back in thirty.' the blonde then pulled out his wet hands and wiped his face with them.

The masked blonde walked off into the small forest right outside of Gan'u Pass in search for breakfast, channeling Kyuubi's chakra into his senses to speed up the process. He closed his eyes and extended his senses, sniffing at the air occasionally. "I always hate this part..."

His eyes shot open, now resembling the demon lord's own. Naruto grinned foxily, rows of sharpened teeth shone brightly with barely contained bloodlust. "Let the hunt begin."

**XXX**

**Konoha - Slums**

A really thin red-haired girl sat in a dark room finishing the bandages on the sleeping girl beside her who had a much lighter almost pinkish shade of red hair. The first girl tilted her head to the side as she looked at her new comrade. "I wonder what he saw in you... you clearly lost whatever fight you were in." The girl then shrugged, "Oh well, Naru-sama said to get it done, and I'll do just that!"

The girl finished patching the other up and went to go get dinner started. An hour later the sleeping girl started coming to and slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the light irritated her eyes.

"OH! You're finally awake!" She heard a voice exclaim from nearby, turning her head she saw a red-headed girl smiling at her. The smile unnerved her slightly though as it reminded her of a certain snake bastard she used to serve.

"Wh- *cough* Who the hell are you?" She asked the smiling girl.

"Flare." The girl responded. "Who are you?"

She inspected the girl with a critical eye. This 'Flare' girl was unnaturally thin, she knew the signs of malnutrition from her time in Oto and these were them. Flare's red eyes seemed to always be wide and her eyebrows were arched up, she also seemed to have bags under her eyes. The last thing she noticed was that the girl wore her hair in two long braids and had on a dirty and stained red dress. "Tayuya." Said girl finally introduced herself.

"Well Tayuya, Naru-sama said that he recruited you then brought you here for me to fix you up. Did Naru-sama explain anything to you?" Flare asked.

"No, he just said that he could save my life if I joined him or that I could stay pinned under that tree and die like the others." Tayuya told her.

"I see... well Naru-sama chose you to serve him in his upcoming goal of destroying the Leaf Village. Why he wanted you, I don't know, but I don't question Naru-sama's decisions." Flare said with a deranged grin enhanced by her wide eyes.

"Yeah well where is the blonde shithead? I want to tal- Gah!" Before Tayuya could finish her sentence she was slammed against the wall and help up by the neck by Flare's hair.

A dark, hateful look spread across Flare's face as she glared at Tayuya. "Don't you EVER speak about Naru-sama in such a way or I swear I'll kill you myself!" To accentuate the point Flare commanded to hair to squeeze even tighter around Tayuya's neck as said girl struggled and clawed against the hair futilely.

Flare calmed down after a moment and released the girl, allowing her to fall to the floor with a yell of pain as she landed on her bruised and broken ribs. "Get back in bed. Dinner will be done in fifteen minutes." Flare walked towards the door and stopped, turning back for a moment, "The only reason I allowed you to live was because Naru-sama would be displeased if I had killed you soon after he brought you here, but make no mistake, if you make the mistake of insulting Naru-sama again... I. WILL. KILL. YOU." She then returned to her innocent yet psychotic smile, "Understand?"

Tayuya glared balefully at the doorway as she rubbed her neck, only just now noticing that her curse mark was gone. _So that bastard Orochimaru finally freed me. Must have thought I was dead and only released the seal so they couldn't study it from my body... the asshole._

The former sound kunoichi stood up weakly and returned to bed, laying herself down carefully so as not to further injure herself. _Traded one psycho master for another... or at least he associates with psycho bitches. God dammit Tayuya, the shit you get into._

**XXX**

**Tanzaku Gai - Bar (10:42 PM)**

"So what's your plan Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she sipped at her sake saucer.

"My original plan was to convince you to return to the Leaf as the fifth Hokage and ask for your help against Akatsuki, but I can't ask you to do that." Jiraiya said as he also took a drink from his saucer.

"Maybe I should..." Tsunade mumbled mostly to herself, but Jiraiya still picked it up.

"What, why?" Jiraiya wondered, she really had no reason to go back so he couldn't understand why she would.

"Akatsuki took the last of my blood family... now it's just me." Tsunade said sadly. Jiraiya just looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Was his genius attempt at fishing for information.

"While many know that Mito-baachan was my grandmother, not many knew that Baa-chan was married once before. She was married to the leader of Uzushiogakure at the time and had a son with him, the reason was because Baa-chan was the strongest female in the village and the leader was dying of an old wound that was catching up to him." Tsunade paused to take a drink. "When the ruler of Uzu died, Junichi the crown prince of Uzu and Mita-baachan's fourteen year old son took over. She eventually went to the Leaf to help with a the first war and started dating my grandfather."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with anything." The slightly drunk Jiraiya commented.

"Shut up, I'm getting to that. Anyway Junichi had a son named Vali who had a daughter named... Kushina. Do you see the point now?"

"Holy shit... so Naruto was like your great-nephew or something?" Jiraiya asked in astonishment.

"Yes. The reason Kushina-chan was selected to be the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was because of her ability to use Baa-chan's chakra chains. I wanted to return to the village to help her during her pregnancy but... I couldn't. Now I've lost all my family, all I have left is Shizune and you." Tsunade couldn't stop the small tear that slid down her cheek.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I'll find those Akatsuki bastards and kill them one by one." Jiraiya promised as his mind thought back to his last moments with Naruto. He had ditched him to hook up with some random girl and because of his stupid perverted nature, he practically signed Naruto's death warrant. _It's all your fault for being such a fucking dumbass all the time! If I would have spent more time training him more instead of ogling girls when he asked me for help during training then maybe he could have at least held them off long enough for me to reach him but no... I ignore him and just let him train by himself. I'm no better than the rest of his teachers..._

"I'm going to help you..." Tsunade whispered.

Jiraiya was knocked out of his self-loathing at her almost silent declaration. "What was that?"

"I said I'm going to help you. I'm going to take the mantle of the fifth Hokage and I'll use every resource at the Hokage's disposal to make sure that Akatsuki is killed and their heads displayed on a pike!" Tsunade said, determined to avenge her lost nephew.

Jiraiya gave a mirthless chuckle as he slammed the rest of his drink. "Sounds like a plan." He grabbed the rest of his bottle and raised it up, Tsunade mirroring his actions. "What shall we toast to, Tsunade?"

A smirk formed on her face as she clinked the neck of her bottle to his, "To vengeance."

Jiraiya paused for a moment as he savoured the word. _Vengeance... _it used to be one that left a sour and foul taste in his mouth. He drank down his bottle along with Tsunade as he tested the word once more. "Vengeance." He smiled. It tasted like sweet, sweet, revenge.

* * *

**AN - **And so Jiraiya falls to the dark side. You may also be wondering 'Who the fuck is Flare and why should I care?' well when I first thought of the idea for this story I asked myself the question 'Who should I pair Naruto with?' and I was coming up with a blank. For a second I considered Hinata but it just wouldn't fit, it did in the following of Jashin because she had both reason to hate the leaf and the motivator of being with Naruto, but in this story she doesn't. Now don't get me wrong I love NaruHina but I'm not going to make a story NaruHina just for that reason alone, I want it to fit the story, not just because it's my favorite pairing.

So I got to thinking who should I match up Naruto with? None of the canon characters felt right or would have enough reason to be with him so I looked elsewhere. I thought every Joker needs his Harley so I decided she had to be as batshit crazy as Naruto while also loving him. My first thought was Yuno from Mirai Nikki but she had no real powers apart from being a general badass. Then Shion from Higurashi? ...nope same problem. Then 'IDEA' Flare Corona from Fairy Tail. Bitch crazy, but in the latest chapters she was in you could tell that she could show emotions besides crazy and is thus able to love. PERFECT!

So I wrote up a background that will be in the next chapter, introduced her this chapter, and will show her's and Tayuya's part in Naruto's 'Hive' soon enough.

**PS. **No it's not the darkness release. Keep trying!


	7. Poor Twisted Me

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

Flare and Tayuya sat at the table tensely, occasionally sending glares at each other. Tayuya finally sighed and gave into her curiosity, "Alright I'll bite, what does shi-" She stopped the swear that almost slipped out when she noticed Flare's hair defying gravity. "Uh Naruto was it? What does Naruto want with me?"

Flare let her hair down and shrugged after a moment of thinking about it, "No idea. He just shunshined in and told me to fix you up. It was one of Naru-sama's clones so it most likely still had a job to do."

"Well... why are you with him then?" Tayuya asked, hoping for at least some clue about what is in store for her.

"Naru-sama saved me." Flare answered with her normal dementedly innocent smile.

"From what?"

"Everything! My parents, the bullies, the world, myself. If it weren't for Naru-sama, I'd be dead right now." Flare answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yourself?"

"Yes... I tried to kill myself a few times when I was younger. I couldn't stand being alive anymore and many times I'd try to kill myself but Naru-sama was always there, he was always able to fix me. At first I didn't want him to... I wanted him to just let me die... but then he said that I was important to him, that I mattered. I told him why I wanted to die and he said he would fix the problem." Flare then giggled crazily at the memories they shared, "First, we waiting until my parents were asleep. My mother was a druggy and a hooker while my father was a genin who never amounted to anything. So Naru-sama told me to grab a kitchen knife, led me to their room and forced me to kill them! HAHA! Their blood was everywhere! He told me to slit their throats and cover myself in their blood so that I would never forget that moment, and I never did!" The deranged look in her eyes only became more pronounced as she emphatically told Tayuya her tale.

"What the fuck... why the hell did he have you kill your parents?" Tayuya half-shouted.

Flare scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Because they needed to die. My mother always beat me and told me that it was my fault that we were forced to live in this hell hole, while my father touched me because he didn't want to catch the diseases my mother had. One day touching wasn't enough for him and he raped me, Naru-sama heard my pleas and came into my room that night and told me what I had to do. We shared a glorious moment as we killed my parents and bathed in their blood together, from that day on I knew that my life and love belonged to Naru-sama." Flare recalled as she sighed wistfully at the thought of her blonde.

_God damn that's some fucked up shit... seriously Tayuya how the fuck do you always get yourself into this kind of crap? Which god did I piss off? Fuck. _"How old were you when this happened?"

Flare stopped to think about for a second, her head shifting to the right side out of habit. "We were ten."

"Fucking hell..." Tayuya whispered. She wasn't 'found' my Orochimaru until she was twelve. Even though it was that damn snake that burned down her village and killed her parents before branding her in the first place, at least he didn't make her kill her own parents or rape her.

"What about you Tayuya? What happened to you that bruised so many of your ribs? Broke a few even." Flared asked as she eyed the bandages.

"Some bitch threw a tree at me." Tayuya grumbled as she looked away, still pissed off about losing to that fangirl and pineapple head.

"...A tree?" Flare asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I was fighting some shadow using fuck, when this whore with a fan comes out of nowhere and drops the fucking forest on me. The bitch..." Tayuya told her fellow red-head who tilted her head to one side.

"Oh, I see." Flare then had a lost look on her face as she stared at Tayuya. Said girl was starting to get creeped out at her stare only for Flare's lips to curl into a smile before giggling.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Sorry, I had just remembered something I had forgotten."

"What's that?" Tayuya asked, mildly curious.

"My mother's hair was also red. I just forgot that it was because the last time I saw her everything in the room was red. Hehe." The giggle was seriously starting to scare the fuck out of Tayuya, not to mention the dead-eyed stare from Flare.

"Fuck, do you have to keep staring at me like that? Creeps the shit out of me more than Orochimaru's cocksock Kabuto."

"Cock... sock?"

"Yeah you know, the taker, the bitch, the hole, the cum dumpster. Get it?"

Flare still looked confused before her eyes somehow widened even more and she nodded, "Oh, I see."

Tayuya sweatdropped, "You're weird you know that right?"

"Naru-sama says that we're the normal ones and everyone else is weird." Tayuya wanted to dispute that but the slight raising of one of Flare's ponytails stopped that train of thought. "It's ok though Tayuya, you're one of us now!"

_I'm not sure if I want to be... in hindsight, Orochimaru wasn't all that bad. _Tayuya forced a smile on her face and laughed nervously. _If you're fucked and you know it clap your hands..._

Flare saw Tayuya clap and giggled before clapping happily as well. "You're fun Tayuya! I know we'll be best-friends forever! Because if you ever leave me, IIIIII'll killllll youuuuu~~" Flare said in a sing-song voice, still giggling away.

"Ya-Yay!" Tayuya clapped once more. _If you're fucked and you know it clap your hands... If you're fucked and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're fucked and you know it clap your hands. _*Clap. Clap.*

**XXX**

**Land of Earth - Gan'u Pass**

The Akatsuki Trio was half-way through the Gan'u Pass which was infamous for its 'Rock Rain' natural phenomenon which was exactly what it sounded like. "Seriously, is some asshole out there chucking rocks at us?" Naruto complained as he dodged another baseball sized rock.

"The winds from the north blow rocks off of the rock spires and into this pass. A natural deterrent." Itachi informed him.

"Yeah well how about we pick up the pace huh? I can sense residual demonic chakra in this area. We're on the right path but the signature is dampened so it must be pretty old, a week, maybe two."

"Yeah, Same-chan's been getting whiffs of the stuff and it's making her impatient for her next meal. I might just have to feed you to her Kid." Kisame added with a smirk.

"Enough. Which way, Menma?" Itachi butted in when he noticed that Naruto was going to start his rebuttal.

Naruto huffed put pointed. "North."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" A grinning Kisame asked as he took point and started running through the shower of rocks.

Naruto narrowly dodged another falling stone and inwardly cursed. _Fucking rocks._

**XXX**

Roshi opened his eyes as he sat atop a mountain in his mind. A massive red-haired gorilla sat behind him. "Son Goku... do you feel that?"

The demon ape slowly nodded. "My eldest brother... Kurama."

"Threat?" Roshi asked.

"Kurama always was a violent one, but I don't know about his container." Son replied.

"Shall we prepare for battle?" Roshi asked as he stood up from his meditative position.

"Yes... as they draw closer I can tell that Kurama is serving against his will. Whoever has subjugated my brother must be immensely powerful." Son Goku stated with a slight amount of fear in his booming voice.

"I see... then we shall find out when he gets here." The sight of his hesitant Bijuu partner did nothing to help Roshi's growing anxiety.

**XXX**

**Land of Earth - Mt. Kajeel**

"A volcano? Seriously? A fucking volcano?" Kisame muttered in disbelief. "How the hell am I supposed to used water jutsu in there!?" He ranted.

"Well Kisame... sucks to be you." Naruto said with a mocking laugh which earned him a glare.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner who only nodded.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll figure something out." Kisame grumbled.

"Oh, sensei, one piece of information." Naruto started and the sharkman turned towards him. "The Yonbi Jinchuuriki is partners with his Bijuu. He can use full transformation." The blonde said with a wide grin at the small frown on Kisame face.

"Well fuck." Kisame took a deep breath and exhaled before starting his climb up the mountain, "All of these disadvantages... fuck it, at least it'll be a good fight!" At that thought the shark's grin reappeared and he tackled the volcano with new-found vigour.

"Fifty ryo said he's turned into grilled shark." Naruto said once Kisame was out of vision.

Itachi turned towards the youngest member of the Akatsuki Trio and stared impassively at him for a moment before taking out a fifty ryo note. "Let's hope your legendary luck fails this time."

"Mmm... yeah maybe. Wouldn't do to lose my teacher this early on." For the next half-hour the sounds of fierce roars and intense battling rang out from inside the volcano. Eventually both Akatsuki watched a bloody and soot covered Kisame trudged down the mountain with Roshi hanging from Samehada. "How'd it go sensei?"

"Fucking awful. Bastard had heated iron grates everywhere and kicked me into one, look!" Kisame showed them his back which had a grill-like grate branded on Kisame's skin. Naruto struggled not to laugh and only opened his palm towards Itachi who silently handed him the fifty ryo.

"So why did we capture Roshi this early anyway?" Naruto asked. Didn't they say the were starting in three years?

"The Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi Jinchuuriki are all missing-nin. If they go missing, no one will notice. We will simply keep him locked up and under suppression seals until the three years are up." Kisame told him and Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"Last question, what's with the three-year thing? Seems oddly specific." Naruto wondered.

"Oh right, you hadn't joined yet when it happened. The Sanbi Jinchuuriki Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage was killed by Kiri's rebel forces. Since the Sanbi was the three tails it will take three years for it to reform. If you had killed the Ichibi Jinchuuriki during the chuunin exams, we would have had to wait one year before he reformed." Kisame explained.

"Ah I see. So if I happen to die you would have to wait nine years for the Kyuubi to reform?" Naruto asked and both nodded. "Well that's good to know, hopefully it will keep the other members from trying to kill me."

"On that note, stay away from the zombie brothers, Kakazu has a really bad temper and Hidan likes sacrificing people to his 'Jashin-sama'" Kisame warned, while mockingly saying Jashin like Hidan.

"Duly noted. So what's next on the list?" Naruto asked.

"We drop off the Yonbi, then we have three years to ourselves apart from any odd-jobs that Akatsuki sends us on." Itachi answered and Naruto grinned.

"So it's time to begin my training in earnest then, ay sensei?" Naruto asked Kisame who grinned fully and nodded.

"Yep, and I'm going to make your life a living hell from the moment you wake up to the moment you pass out." Kisame promised.

"Looking forward to it!"

**XXX**

"Pein-sama, it seems as though Kisame has captured the Yonbi. The Kyuubi's ability to sense his brethren is quite powerful." Zetsu reported.

"I see. Perhaps he will be useful to our cause then, he still remains far weaker than us however so allow him to train for now, we'll call upon him to track down the rest towards the Sanbi's resurrection time." Pein ordered.

Zetsu nodded and molded into the ground to relay the orders to the Akatsuki Trio. "I still don't trust that boy." A feminine voice spoke from within the darkened room.

"You don't trust anyone in Akatsuki or Madara-sama, Menma is of no consequence and even if he were to stand up to me then he would know the wrath of god." Pein stated arrogantly as he gazed out into the cloud filled sky of the Hidden Rain Village.

**XXX**

**Mindscape**

**As I've told you before, the Rinnegan only gave father a perfect control over all elements, that doesn't mean that he knew everything that there is to know about it however. **

"That's fucking ass backwards! If he had perfect control over it, then why didn't he delve into it further!? He only made three jutsu! THREE!" Naruto argued.

**He had no need to. His Ying-Yang release was the most powerful element in existence, he simply had no need for anything else.**

"Ugh... fine whatever, I'll just have to create some jutsu myself. Shouldn't be too hard, we already made the Ransenringu after all, arguably the most powerful form of Gravity Release possible."

**That's only because it is a miniature black-hole. Pure gravity set to detonate upon impact. If you wanted to I'm sure you could destroy Konoha right now with just that, but knowing you I'm sure you don't want it to end that fast.**

"HA! Of course not! You know me all too well, Kyuubi. No I want to savour their suffering, slowly, like a fine wine-

**You've never had wine.**

-Don't interrupt me. The point is that I want to feel their hopelessness and despair before finally ending their pain in one last big bang."

**You truly are a madman.**

"Oh you've only just begun to see the depths of my depravity! While you are in my head, this is still MY head, don't think there aren't things I can hide from you, fox."

**For all your talk of anarchism and chaos, you sound like you have some sort of plan.**

"Plan, no. Goal, yes. My goal is to cover the world in despair, my plan? Well I ain't got one. I'm like a dog chasing a cat. I don't know what I would do if I caught it, but it's the chase that matters, not the ending. The ending I could care less about, that will just be one huge explosion, no it's the journey and where it takes me that will make this venture so much... FUN!"

**...Well then, I suppose we'll see where this 'venture' takes us.**

"Yes... yes we will."

* * *

**AN - **Didn't get many reviews last chapter but nothing really happened so I can understand that. Anyway I know what you may be thinking 'Gravity release isn't new!' well sure it is. No one aside from Konan, Nagato, and Obito/Madara know of its existence so suffice it to say that it is a 'new' element to the world in general.

Anyway, please review and next chapter will be a time-skip either a year or two, where Tayuya's and Flare's parts in Naruto's goal will be shown.

_**~Shadowfox**_


	8. Sabbra Cadabra

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

**-****One Year, Five Months Later -**

_**That's her right there.**_

_Red hair, powerful chakra coils, and I can smell her Uzumaki blood from here._

_**Do you plan on helping her?**_

_Should I? Hmm..._

_**Wasn't that the point of coming here?**_

_Was it? I honestly forgot._

Naruto smirked when he heard the ancient fox sigh, only someone as insane as him would regularly taunt and prod a Bijuu for shits and giggles. After he was finished messing around with the Kyuubi, Naruto took a look at the small riot going on below him.

He himself was safely hidden up in the dark rafters after someone *giggle* may have pulled the lever that opened the cell doors. Naruto smiled as he watched the wonderful carnage happen below as the guards killed prisoners left and right until they were overrun and killed themselves. It was a truly delightful bloodbath and he was enjoying every second of it, while his clanmate down below didn't seem nearly as exuberant about the riot as he was.

Truthfully she looked terrified, only further proving the point when she screamed as the blood of a now decapitated inmate splashed on her face. Damn would you look at that guy go? He was like a fountain with all that blood gushing out. _Reminds me of one of those movies I watched in Konoha by that one guy... T-T-T... started with a T. Terumino? Taraniko? _

_**Are you really thinking about the director of a movie right now?**_

_Shup up fox, this is important. Taruminko? Tarantito? Ah, fuck it! I don't remember...dude holy shit, he's still going. His neck is like a... like uh... I dunno something that sprays stuff quickly._

_**You're just as idiotic as you are insane. **_

_Hey how about you shut the fuck up and rot in your cage hmm? How about that?_

As pissed off as he was the Kyuubi wisely chose to end the conversation and instead quietly watch the show through Naruto's eyes. _**Is his neck STILL bleeding out?**_

_HA! Yeah... *Sigh* I think it's time we end this little fun fair though. _A devilish grin formed on Naruto's face _and I know just the way._

Naruto jumped into the middle of the fray, slamming on top of a guard with enough force to cause his entire body to explode under him. He looked down at the bloody smear that remained of the guard with surprise, "Really dude? You got blood all over my nice sandals." He grinned while looking around at all the shocked guards and inmates alike. "Well hello there! My name's Menma and I'll be your executioner this evening. Now if you would all kindly get on the floor and await your deaths patiently, I'll make sure to finish this quickly."

Everyone just stared at him with shock and disbelief still on their faces, he sighed "Right, we're doing it the hard way then. **Heitei!**" Instantly everyone was slammed to the floor, some of the heavier set men made indents into the stone. "What you're currently experiencing is my Heitei jutsu. Essentially everything and everyone around me is now experiencing ten-times their mass in gravitational force. I see some of you stronger fellas are trying to get up so let's just fix that little problem..." A few dulls thuds were heard as the few men that struggled to get up were slammed back into the ground. "Now where is Karin Uzumaki? AH! There you are."

Naruto walked over to the red-head who lying face-up on the floor with a look of pain on her face. He touched her shoulder and suddenly the pressure on her body disappeared. "W-What do you want with me?" She asked fearfully, as she stared into Naruto's deceptively warm blue eyes, but her bloodline told her the madness that hid behind them. His chakra felt dark, tainted, full of rage and hated, and then not to mention the other red chakra that felt the same.

"What do I want with you...?" Naruto crouched down on the balls of his feet and he stroked his chin in thought. "Oh that's right! I need you for a little experiment I'm holding in the future. Now you can come willingly or..."

Karin tried to crawl back away from him only to panic when her back hit the wall only a foot away from the blonde. "O-Or?" She wondered.

"Well I could tell you the or, but-" He stood up and leaned towards her, flashing a razor-sharp toothed grin, "That would ruin the surprise. Choice is yours babe, come with me or don't, but choose quickly! I'm not know for my patience." Karin looked apprehensive so Naruto took a moment to think before calling out to her. "Hey girly, you're taking a while to decide so in the meantime how about a magic trick?" With a snap of his fingers the sickening sound of over forty necks being shattered at once echoed through the halls of the base. "_Ta-da!_"

Karin looked around with a horrified expression as she could see the deep indents in the necks of all the former inhabitants of the base, they all shared a deep indent in their necks, some more than others. "Wh-What the hell d-did you do to th-them?"

Naruto looked confused at the question before turning around to look at all the corpses, "You mean the dead guys? Well it should be clear what I did, I killed them... with the snap of my fingers I snapped all their necks."

"H-How? I n-never even saw you move!" Karin protested.

Naruto grinned down at her, "Join me and maybe I'll tell you? OR you can always find out what the 'or' means."

"You're n-not leaving me much of a choice are you?" Karin pointed out and Naruto shook his head.

"No there's always a choice. I gave you your options, alternatively you can make your own options and they are your choices. Just know that some choices lead down permanent roads."

Karin sighed as she looked at the bodies in apprehension before finally submitting, "F-Fine... I'll join."

Naruto grinned down at the girl, the darkened room hid his eyes but the feral grin told her all she needed to know. She just signed her soul over to the devil.

**XXX**

_**Konoha Slums -**_

Flare and Tayuya were sitting at their house relaxing. They had trained to get Tayuya's genjutsu to be stronger while Flare became better and better at dispelling them.

"So he's finally putting his plan into action huh?" Tayuya commented as she laid on the couch.

"Mhm. Naru-sama said he would be looking into that Karin girl first and would hopefully get her to join us seeing as a sensor of her level could only prove useful." Flare stated and she closed her eyes and eventually drifted off into a Naruto filled dream.

Tayuya sighed as she relaxed further into the couch, also thinking about a certain blonde that had grown on her. He would visit every once in a while and she had to admit that he really wasn't all that bad once you got to know him and got past the wanting to commit mass murder thing. "I hope he's alright... he should have gotten to the southern hideout by now."

She didn't notice when she had fallen asleep, while recalling her first time actually meeting the blonde who had become an important part of her life.

_**Flashback **_

"_Oh Flare-chan_~" A voice sang out from the door way which made Flare's twisted heart flutter as she forgot her conversation with Tayuya and ran straight towards the living room, glomping Naruto, who was sat on the couch. She ended up straddling him but didn't look like she planned on moving any time soon.

"NARU-SAMA!" She yelled in joy at seeing her love and master.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her back, "How have you been, my dearest Flare-chan?" He asked, gazing into her ruby-red eyes.

Flare blushed under his stared and smiled brightly, "I've been great! Tayu-chan is really fun and we've gotten along swimmingly! We're BFFs!"

It was at that moment that Tayuya walked in from the kitchen and nodded her head to blonde. "Uh, hi again... uh Naruto-sama." It's been over four months and this was the first time she had seen Naruto since he had offer to save her life so she was understandably nervous.

Naruto smiled at her, "You don't have to call me -sama if you don't want to Tayuya-chan, Flare-chan just does it because she likes to."

Flare puffed up her cheeks and pouted, arms crossed as everything, "NO! I call you Naru-sama because you are the master of my very soul! Everything that I am is solely for you my love."

Naruto gave her a shark-toothed smile and nodded, "Of course Flare-chan, how could I ever forget?" He asked jokingly before guiding her lips towards his. The moment they made contact Flare could feel goosebumps all over her skin, as she was filled with ecstasy from the simple gesture. When Naruto finally pulled away he smiled at the dazed expression on her face.

"You've done so well so far Flare-chan, I just thought you deserved a reward." Even though she was completely out of it, she still heard his deadly calm and oddly soothing voice. _P-Praise... from Naru-sama! I... I'm so happy. _

Naruto gently moved the fantasizing Flare off of him and walked over to the other red-head who had a slight blush on her face as well. He noticed this and a slight smirk tugged at his lips. "Were you enjoying the show?" He asked causing her splutter and quickly denied it. "MMM... if you say so." Naruto said slyly.

After a few coughs Tayuya recomposed herself and bowed her head, "So what is that you wanted from me... master?"

"I told you before that you don't have to call me master if you don't want to, but that's beside the point. You see I've join a little club for mentally depraved individuals who seek the end of the current shinobi world. The only problem is that I'm not allowed into their super secret meetings until I become a full member or pay entrance fee of $199.98 and well... fuck that, I ain't paying." He paused for a few moments, his face changing a few times as if he were talking to himself or having some sort of seizure? "Anyway the point is that for me to become a full member I need to take a certain ring from Orochimaru. Either by killing him or taking the ring. That's where you come in! I need locations, details, plans if possible, and anything else that may be useful in my little quest to retrieve the ring."

"Oh... umm ok then, that shouldn't be too hard." Tayuya thought he was going to send her off on suicide mission or the like, not draw him some fucking maps and shit. So far it hasn't been as bad as she had thought and truthfully, Flare had grown on her. She noticed that while mentally insane, Flare was actually a very kind girl who really only seemed to want some friends and attention, but was mentally twisted early on by the sleeping demon in front of her.

Sure he didn't look like much but from the stories she's heard from Flare, he didn't need much to kill people, he preferred using tricks or his brain over straight up fights. He knew from the get-go that needed someone in Orochimaru's in-crew and he got it through her. Her new master is just like her old one, they use their brains, they manipulate others, their bat-shit crazy, and most importantly... that smile. That smile that hid so much malice and hatred that it made her want to take her life just from the sight of it. The very one he was giving her right now, the very one Orochimaru gave the sound team every time he sent them out. _God damnit do all these evil masterminds go to a fucking school to learn this shit? Fuck._

"Excellent." That infuriating smile still plastered on his face, "I'll be back next month to take what you've drawn up. Don't disappoint me Tayuya-chan, I really would hate to have saved you for no reason." Instantly his smile turned to the grim visage of death itself in Tayuya's mind and all she could do was nod dumbly as his stifling presence.

"Take care of my little fire flower over there. She's special to me." With a wink he was gone in a swirl of red.

Tayuya let out the breath she was holding when he was gone, and collapsed to the floor taking in ragged breaths. "J-Jesus christ... it was like staring at death. H-How can someone like that even exist?"

"Naru-sama is actually a good person if you don't get on his bad-side and you do as you're told. While I love and trust Naruto unconditionally, I'm still not entirely sure about you. Just remember Tayuya... if you ever do anything that hinders Naru-sama or his goal, even if you are my best-friend, I will not hesitate to kill you. Slowly, painfully, and horribly." Flare said in a rare look of seriousness on her face at the still stunned Tayuya who hadn't realised she had started sweating ever since Naruto showed up.

"R-Right... of course not, N-Naruto-sama is my master now... I would never do anything that would impeded his goals." Tayuya stammered out quickly.

Flare flashed a genuine smile and nodded, "Great! Now, let's get back to the cookies, they should be done soon!" Just then smoke came out of the kitchen opening and Flare ran towards it screaming.

_"AH FIDDLESTICKS! THE COOKIES ARE BURNT!" _Tayuya who was still crumpled on the floor heard from within the kitchen. _Please Kami kill me now, at this rate I'll become just as insane as they are just from association._

_**Flashback End**_

**XXX**

Tsunade grumbled as she finished today's paper work and took out her daily bottle of saké. She popped it open before taking out the last few pieces of paper on her desk and began reading them. It was a report of all of Akatsuki's movements and jobs throughout the nations.

Tsunade made sure that Jiraiya's search was well-funded and provided anything else he would need in his ardent path towards justice, or at least that's what he liked calling it. Tsunade snorted at the thought. _The old toad should just be truthful to himself... this isn't about justice. This is a vendetta, blood for blood._

Tsunade looked over the village that she still bitterly despised. _Just a year and a half more, then Akatsuki will be out in the open and making their moves, and when that time comes I'll throw the full fury at Konoha towards them. Might as well make these leaf-nin's useless lives serve some purpose at the end, even if it is as cannon fodder._

* * *

**AN - **Another chapter down, and now we've seen one of Naruto's gravity jutsu in effect. Now to answer a few questions. No gravity won't make Naruto a god who can now just kill everyone with a simple snap of his fingers. Two, no he will not have the rinnegan just gravity, there are too many rinnegan fics out there and I refuse to make this one. Also the rinnegan gives the user perfect control over all of the base elements - the five elements + gravity - so naturally Pein at the moment has a better control over gravity than Naruto does and could use a village ending shinra tensei without going into chakra exhaustion while Naruto, even having more chakra, would be more affected by it due to less control since he actually has to train at it and figure it out with Kyuubi's help.

Now I'm going to change up how gravity jutsu work for this fic. 1 Higher chakra levels / control allow one to resist the effects of gravity on them (ex Ninjas use chakra to ignore gravity's effects allowing them to jump higher, run faster, and walk up walls/water.) 2 Gravity jutsu work in 2 ways. The first way is centered which affects the user's gravitational force by either increasing it or decreasing it. Second is projected which affects the gravity of other objects/people.

If you have any questions or suggestions please either PM me or write it in a review, I check them everyday and I love responding to my readers so please ask away!

**Jutsu**

**Name -** Heitei (Suppression)** Rank -** ? **Use - **Naruto projects a field of gravity all around him that is constantly bearing down on anyone inside of it unless they are specifically brought back to normal gravity by a touch.

**Name -** Hiketsu (Negation)** Rank -** ?** Use - **Lessens or completely removes the constraints of gravity from oneself or another object/person.


	9. Today Your Love, Tomorrow the World

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

"That's it." A short slender figure pointed at a large hollow tree.

"A tree huh? Well I guess it's somewhat inconspicuous in a forest, but I still say they lose points for lack of creativity." The person next to her said in a bored voice.

"Why are we here anyway? Orochimaru is currently at the northern base."

"Because Orochimaru isn't my target right now. There is someone held here that could be of use to me from the records you gave me." Naruto stated as he jumped down to the forest floor.

Karin jumped down and joined him, keeping a scan of the surrounding area so they wouldn't get any nasty surprises. "Who is it that we're looking for? I'll be able to find them easier if I knew who it was."

"From your files, her name was Shana. A Shakuton user." Naruto replied and Karin looked somewhat surprised.

"Her? Why do you want her?"

"Well if one wants to set the world on fire, they need an army of pyromaniacs, do they not?"

"I-I guess?"

"Find her."

"R-Right." Karin got to work searching the base and quickly locked onto the only chakra signature that felt like a boiling hot hot spring. "I found her, let's go." Karin opened the base with her already coded chakra signature and they entered the base without any trouble.

Naruto followed Karin throughout the base, only killing the occasional grunt that was unlucky enough to cross their path. They finally made it to a steel door that was glowing an odd red. He reached for the handle when Karin stopped him. "Don't it's super-heated. Shana constantly releases a scorching haze around her to deter people from bothering her. You'll burn yourself if you touch the handle."

"I see... good to know." Now instead of reaching of the handle he made a fist with his left hand and poked out his pointer finger before touching the center of the door. While Karin had gotten used to his gravity jutsu over the past two months that they had traveled together, she was still in awe every time he would use one.

Naruto winced slightly and he stuck his finger in his mouth. "It still burned me a little." He said childishly around his finger as he stepped over ball of pure compacted steel that used to be the door. "Phew! It's pretty warm in here."

"It is isn't it?" A young voice added from deeper in the haze.

"Are you Shakuton no Shana?"

"Who's asking?"

"Someone who's willing to free you for a few favours in the future."

"Oh? And who's the knight in shining armour that's come to rescue me?"

"They call me Menma. Menma Uzumaki." His acute hearing allowed him to hear the quiet gasp that came from her and smirked. "You could say I've been searching for my distant cousins..."

"I... I see. What would I have to do in the future?"

"I heard about your past... how you came to unlock your Shakuton and became known as the Flame Haze, a deep seething desire for revenge over those who hurt you and took away that which was most precious to you. I'm here to help you do that. I also was revenge, I also want those responsible to suffer punishment, I also want to help you deliver retribution upon those that hurt you... so Shana-chan... will you follow me?"

There was a silence throughout the room as the super-heated haze started to lift. Hanging on the wall was a red-haired girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen. "Please let me down."

Naruto walked over and destroyed the shackles with the flick of his wrist. He caught the girl before she fell and set her down gently. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure... I've hung there for the past few years." Shana replied.

"Then how are you still alive? Don't you need to eat?" Karin asked, who had stood outside of the room until now, having been unable to stand the heat.

"I devour my haze. It sucks up water and chakra from the air and I eat it... or drink it I suppose would be a more accurate way of describing it." Shana answered and Karin nodded while taking a good look at the girl and feeling somewhat jealous. _Damn her! I bet all that steam does wonders for her pores, look at her skin! It's flawless!_

"Well come on, let's see if you can walk, if not I'll carry you." Naruto said and she nodded, he helped her stand up and she took a few wobbly steps before collapsing into Naruto's awaiting arms. "Well I guess we have our answer. Now let's get out of here."

Naruto hefted the girl on to his back and they were about to take off when Shana remembered something, "Wait! My sword... can we please look for my nodachi? They took it away when they captured me and I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

"Karin-chan, where's the armory?"

"Umm, give me a sec." She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated before finding her target. "Found it! Follow me."

"So Shana can you use any jutsu now or are you too weakened?" Naruto wondered as they ran down the halls.

"When I reconnect with my sword, a good amount of my power should return but I'll still most likely be physically weakened... I'm sorry for being a burden." Shana said somewhat sadly.

Naruto however just laughed her off, "Don't worry about it Shana-chan, you're lighter than a feather, and if I really needed to I could make you completely weightless."

"H-Huh? How?" Shana asked in confusion.

Naruto smiled at her over his shoulder which made her blush slightly, "I can control gravity. You know - now that I think about it - with you on our team now I can just make us weightless and have you propel us forward so we can just fly everywhere instead of walking."

"F-Flying? Really?" Karin asked, having been keeping an ear on the conversation.

"Yeah. See before I could remove all of our gravity and make us float a bit with no propulsion we would just hover there, since Shana in a Shakuton user she can use her jutsu to give us the momentum we need to get going." Naruto explained.

Shana smiled slightly, "Flying... I've always wondered what it would be like to fly. What it would be like to have wings and fly free with the birds."

"We're here, they only have one guard stationed at the door." Karin told them and Naruto nodded.

"Ano... Menma-sama... could I end him? These people have kept prisoner for years, I would like to at least repay the favour and take back the years they've stolen from me." Shana said darkly.

"Take back the years they've stolen from you huh?" Naruto wondered aloud before giggling madly, "Sure, why not? Sounds interesting."

Shana concentrated and a small red orb appeared in her right hand. "**Shakuton: Vampiric Flame." **Then she opened her left hand and small orange orb formed, **"Shakuton: Leeching Flame." **

Naruto and Karin watched in fascination as the two orbs sailed towards the unsuspecting guard and instead of exploding on impact, went inside of him. His attempts at screaming were for naught as he quickly began to shrivel away and dry up like a mummy. The two now glowing orbs returned to Shana and went inside of her, almost instantly Naruto and Karin could tell that her weakened chakra reserves shot up.

"So you can steal the health and chakra from others?" Naruto deduced before grinning, "Neat!"

Shana looked at him in shock, "Y-You're not repulsed b-by my powers?"

"Of course not! I've done far more horrifying things to someone than simply sucking the life out of them." Naruto answered with a smile.

Karin however scoffed and avoided the steaming corpse as they stepped inside of the armory, "Well I am, that was disgusting."

Shana turned and glared at the medic, "URUSAI! No one asked you!" While Naruto winced.

"That was my ear you just shouted into Shana-chan." Naruto said, with one eye closed out of habit since his ear was still ringing.

Shana looked aghast and quickly apologized. "I-I-I'm so sorry Menma, p-please forgive me!"

"See what you do? Now you probably made Menma-sama deaf with your overly loud voice... baka." Karin taunted haughtily while pushing up her glasses.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!" Shana repeated, only this time making sure not to yell.

"Girls calm down - I'm fine - now which one is your sword Shana-chan?" Naruto asked, hoping to steer the two away from yelling at each other again.

"It's a nodachi with a simple black handle and a circular guard, in a black wooden saya." Shana described and Naruto pointed to a sword off in the corner. "Is that it?" Shana looked and became elated when she saw her blade. "Yes that's it!"

Naruto walked over, still carrying Shana on his back and picked up the sword, handing it to her. Shana drew the blade out reverently with a small but grateful smile on her face. "I thought I'd never see you again, Nietono." She motioned for Naruto to let her down and he did.

Shana was at least able to stand with the vitality she stole from the guard and kneeled down in front of Naruto with her sword drawn, point down. "Menma-sama, from this day forward I swear to serve you to my fullest, in all of your ventures in exchange for aid in my own revenge."

The corners of Naruto's lips curled upwards in a deviant smile, he cupped her chin and lifted it slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "Are you sure, Shana-chan? Once you've joined me, there is no leaving, the only way out is through death."

Shana's eyes hardened as well as her resolve, "I will stand by you until that day comes, Menma-sama."

Naruto grinned his sharp-toothed grin, his eyes having turned red and slitted. "Very well then, welcome to the family." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. The initial shock from the kiss was overtaken by the shock of power coursing through her, it felt dark and tainted, but soooo good. It was enticing, exciting, euphoric and addictive. She wanted more of it, she NEEDED more of it, but he pulled away too soon for her liking. "Wha...what was that, Menma-sama?"

"That my dear, was the devil's kiss. A demonic contract so to speak. You are now bound to me as I am to you, I can share my power with you and feel your presence no matter the distance as can you for me. The only problem being that if I were to ever die, you would die with me."

"Wait... I think I can feel it starting to work." True to her thoughts she could slowly start sensing Naruto's powerful chakra, as if it were a beacon that constantly lit the darkened sky, then a much smaller light flickered next to her, slowly growing brighter and brighter, only a fraction of Naruto's light but still noticeable. Shana turned towards the light and found it coming from Karin.

At her questioning look, Karin nodded, "Yeah you can also sense the others in the contract. Right now it's you, me, Flare, Tayuya, and a fifth to the west that Menma-sama refuses to tell me about."

"It's for her own safety." Naruto said simply and they decided to leave it at that. "You should feel much better now Shana-chan, can you walk?"

"I-" She was about to say she felt up to it but then shook her head, "Sorry Menma-sama my legs still feel a little weak... would you mind?"

Naruto looked at her slight blush and smiled, "No that's fine." He leaned down and she climbed on his back once more, this time she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck with a content smile. _I have my sword, I have a purpose, and I have Menma-sama... my life is finally turning back around._

Karin however just looked at the new girl with a hate-filled glare. _THAT UTTERLY PRESUMPTUOUS, TWO-FACED, FAKING, LYING BITCH! She just said she couldn't so she could ride Menma-sama! THE WHORE! I swear I'll slit her throat for making a pass at MY MAN!_

"Alright, now how about we leave a little present for when Pedo-maru get's back, hmm?" Naruto opened his right palm and a small black ball formed, with white rings spinning around it. He let the ball go and it stayed floating in mid-air, he quickly grabbed Karin and used his demonic enhanced shunshin to quickly get away as fast as possible. After a few body flickers they appeared on top of a small cliff overlooking the valley that housed the eastern hideout.

"Alright, for my neck trick, I'm going to make this valley... disappear!" He snapped his fingers and all was quiet before an ear deafening explosion happened in the valley below, a giant white ball of energy emerged from the armory, sucking in anything it touched and destroying it before finally detonating and blasting away the forest. The whole time Naruto was cackling like mad at the sheer destruction of his Rasenringu. Karin looked on in awe at the power of the jutsu while Shana seemed entranced by the laughing face of her new master. _He seems at such peace when he destroys... I promise to always keep that smile on your face, master, even if it takes the destruction of the whole world for that to happen._

* * *

**AN -** AAAAAAAND DONE! So we now have a new member in Naruto's crew. Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Yes she's extremely OOC but I wrote her as if she became a Flame Haze the traditional way, through a deep need for revenge. Now she won't be crazy like Naruto or Flare but she also won't have a problem with slaughtering innocents for her master. If I recall correctly she didn't really care about human life for the most part, so she won't here either.

Anyway REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! For every review I don't get I shed one tear and brutally stab a Sakura doll I bought for that very reason. Reviews are like crack for me, don't hold out on me man, I need my fix!

**PS - **To darkabyss123 - No, no more Fairy Tail characters will be joining. While I personally love Mira old and new and a bloodthirsty Erza would be perfect for the fic, they just wouldn't fit. So like Hinata, I'm not adding them for the sake of adding them. Mira is no longer psychotic and Erza is dead set against killing, even when I try to go OOC with characters I like to at least make it within the realm of possibility. Some have said I've made Naruto too OOC but within the context of the story I've made it entirely possible for him to have been that crazy, and I just don't see how I could add in Mira/Erza into the story in such a way.

_**~Shadowfox**_


	10. The Prince

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

**One Year Until Sanbi's Rebirth**

Naruto ducked under another sword swing and spun to bring his own blade around full-force. Kisame quickly drew back his blade and held if parallel to block Naruto's horizontal slash. The fish man quickly snapped a kick at Naruto only for him to jump back before it landed.

Both had matching shark-toothed grins as they panted slightly, having been at this for the past seven hours. "How... ugh, how about we call it a tie today, kid?" Kisame requested and Naruto nodded, taking in a few gulps of air.

Naruto had dropped off both Karin and Shana at a safe-house he took over in Kusa a month ago and had returned to Kisame to continue his training while the spy network he slowly built over the past two years continued to look into Orochimaru for him. "Damn that was a good spar, sensei. You almost shaved my head clean off with that last swipe."

"HA! Yeah, you were getting a little sluggish there at the end, but I don't blame ya. Swinging around massive ass swords for hours on end takes practice and you've only really trained with the Kubikiribocho for a year, while I've had experience with Same-chan for a few years now." Kisame stated as he set down his sentient sword and rested against a tree next to Naruto's.

"Any news from HQ?"

"Nah, Pein-sama still wants us to continue collecting bounties for money while allowing you to train up. Speaking of which, any news on the snake?"

"Yeah. He's at his northwest base in Ishi no Kuni."

"The Land of Stone? What the hell is he doing there?"

"From what I've heard he's looking for some girl with a Kekkei Tota."

"Interesting. Is it the dust release, like the Tsuchikages?"

"No clue, I might just go check it out myself though, it sounds interesting."

"Any luck with the ring?"

"No, he keeps it on him at all times."

"Damn."

"Right?"

"So what have you been doing the past three months? You kinda just vanished on us up until you called Zetsu to tell you where we were." Kisame wondered.

"I was setting up the spy network I was telling you about. While Zetsu may be the world's best spy, he has his own loyalties, I need my spies to only work for me." Naruto answered.

"Hmm, Sasori is the same way... I think he brainwashes his spies." Kisame added before standing up and stretching. He heard a tearing noise and looked down at his ruined Akatsuki cloak that now had a large gash down the side to match the many smaller cuts it was riddled with. "Ah, damn! Konan is gonna have my ass for ruining another cloak."

"At least yours is still in tact." Naruto said as he pointed at his own tattered mess that was long discarded as a shredded rag. Kisame looked at it and laughed uproariously, "Yeah, I told you ol' Same-chan shreds instead of cuts!"

"Tch. Yeah, I can tell." Naruto muttered sarcastically as he looked down at his bare, bloodstained body that was quickly healing from the multiple lacerations on it. "Are you and Itachi hunting anyone down right now?"

"Nope, we're kinda just wandering around waiting for a request or if we come across anyone with a nice bounty on their head." Kisame answered.

"**Actually we just received a request. **It's in the Land of Stone." Zetsu's dual voice spoke from inside of the tree Kisame was resting against. The upper body of the plant-man emerged and greeted them.

Kisame took a moment to register Zetsu's words and turned towards Naruto slowly. "You fucking do this on purpose don't you?" He asked with a straight face.

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "I swear to Miss Fortune, that I didn't know about it."

"**Miss **Fortune?" Zetsu asked.

"Yeah you know, Fortuna? Lady Luck? Bishamon?"

**"Bishamon...** the god of war and fortune?"

"Goddess but yeah, you're right. She also used to be a punisher of the wicked until she fell from grace and became Misfortune."

"Oh god, don't tell me you're one of those religious fanatics like Hidan." Kisame asked with a groan.

"No not really, but I do owe my life to Misfortune, therefore I follow her will." Naruto stated.

**"How exactly, **do you owe her your life?" Zetsu wondered.

"Misfortune casts bad luck upon those against me which in turn either ends up in a neutral or favourable position for me." Naruto explained.

"So... what you're saying as that you don't have good luck, just everyone else has shitty ass luck?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh..."

**"Well as fascinating as this is, **can you call Itachi so that I can explain the job?" Zetsu asked/ ordered.

"Kid." Kisame said while motioning towards the camp.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved him off and sealed his sword before walking towards the camp that was only a minute or two away.

"So Zetsu, what's the job?"

**"Retrieval. **The Land of Stone daimyo's daughter has been kidnapped and he has requested our services **due to our perfect track record when it comes to missions." **Zetsu answered.

A few seconds later Naruto and Itachi jumped into the clearing and Zetsu fully emerged his body from the tree. **"As I just told Kisame, **your mission is to retrieve the daughter **of the daimyo to the Land of Stone. **It seems as though she was kidnapped within the last week, **and you are to find her and bring her back safely.**"

"No doubt that's who that fuckstick Orochimaru was looking for. Zetsu did the daimyo say anything about her having a Kekkei Tota?" Naruto asked and Zetsu shook his head.

**"No, **but from this photo-" Zetsu handed Naruto a picture. It was a red-haired girl with blue-green eyes and a large bust from what he could see. "that we were given as a reference, **she actually looks nothing like the daimyo or his wife. **She might be adopted."

_Kyuubi?_

_**She matches the description and you know that only one type of person has that distinct shade of red.**_

_Misfortune, I thank you once more for your aid._

_**I still say you're full of shit. I highly doubt a goddess would willingly cast herself from the heavens just to help you of all people.**_

_Clearly my Lady saw something in me that she deemed worthy of her sacrifice. Anyway, we'll speak later._

"-**I suggest you set out immediately." **Zetsu finished whatever he was saying while Naruto was zoned out.

"So what kid, you got a crush on her or something? You've stared at the picture for a minute now."

"While I do admit that she's beautiful, I was actually thinking of something else. Clearly it was Orochimaru that kidnapped her for her Kekkei Tota. Either she has little control over it or was simply tricked or overpowered by Orochimaru. Anyway this would be a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone." Naruto answered as he passed the photo to Itachi who also studied it for a moment before handing it to Kisame.

"Hehe, right, with us there we can complete the job and hopefully take out that snake once and for all." Kisame said, having caught on to what Naruto was implying.

"Yes... it seems your good fortune has come through for you once more Menma." Itachi said with his eternally calm voice.

"Well don't go saying anything like that just yet Itachi! Don't jinx it!" Naruto half-shouted.

"Ha! Yeah Itachi, don't jinx it!" Kisame joined in.

"We'll let the Land of Stone's daimyo know you're on your way. **So I suggest you get going." **Zetsu said before melding into the ground and disappearing.

"Onward then! To the Land of Stones!" Naruto cheered, taking off in a dead run towards the west.

"O-Oi! Hold on you damn brat! We have to break camp!" Kisame shouted.

"YOU GO AHEAD AND DO THAT! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Naruto shouted back, using his gravity release to make himself lighter and pumping more chakra into his legs to run faster. _Alright Kyuubi, full speed. _He started glowing a faint red before growing three tails of red chakra and shooting off even faster than before.

_**Why are you in such a hurry?**_

_We need to see the situation before Akatsuki does, hopefully we can get this girl to join us._

_**What's her bloodline supposed to be anyway?**_

_A combination of fire, wind, and lightning releases. The Destruction Release._

_**Hmm... she sounds powerful. What was her name anyway?**_

_Her name? I think it started with an R... after that I didn't really care._

_**If she truly is an Uzumaki, I wonder what her bloodline mutated from to make a Kekkei Tota.**_

_I'm not sure. Maybe it's a fusion of two other Kekkei Genkai? Like how the new Mizukage Zetsu has told us about has both the Boil and Lava sub-elements. Speaking of which I have a feeling that Mei Terumi may also be an Uzumaki but I'm not entirely sure, her hair is too diluted. Maybe a grandparent was an Uzumaki? _

_**Perhaps. I suppose we'll find out when we find her.**_

_Indeed. Take a nap if you want Kyuubi, I'll keep the chakra regulated, it'll probably be a few hours until we get there anyway seeing as we only just crossed into Ame territory. _

_**Very well. Wake me if anything interesting happens. **_

_Will do. _With the mental link severed Naruto could now think on this new possible addition to his ambition fully. _I wonder what I could offer her in exchange for her loyalty... love like Flare? Sanctuary like Tayuya? A kindred spirit like Shana? Or maybe she's like Karin who just wants someone powerful to dominate her? Hmm... _

Naruto came upon Lake Sairi, a massive lake in the middle of the Land of Storms just north of Amegakure. He quickly set upon the lake and began running over the water at an outrageous pace.

Naruto reached into his tool's pouch seeing the easy terrain and pulled out a book that he had found in Uzushiogakure along with a few other important documents. This book was a copy of the original lost manuscript that described the origins of the Uzumaki clan.

From what he's read so far, the Uzumaki clan Kekkei Genkai wasn't actually their extreme chakra or endurance, that was actually just a gleamed off trait from when they were once Senju. The Senju bloodline was said to have the 'body' of the sage of the six paths and it did, but the Uzumaki took that to a whole new level. The Uzumaki bloodline was actually that of Mutation. The First Uzumaki was a boy born to a Senju woman and a civilian man, he however had a mutation in his blood that brought the 'body of the sage' to heights never before seen in the Senju clan.

Senju Kain would later be known as Uzumaki Kain when he split from the Senju clan to get away from the war between them and the Uchiha clan and found sanctuary on an uninhabited island to the east of the now Land of Fire. This island was surrounded by massive whirlpools and so he decided to name himself after his new home.

A few years later a woman had washed up on his shore, having no real way off the island she stayed and made the best of the situation with Kain, eventually growing to love him. Later she found that he used a special spring in the middle of the island to save her from death due to the grievous wounds she had when she washed up on his shores.

The spring had special healing properties that not only healed major wounds but felt as if it slowed down the passage of time against their bodies. By the time they were fifty they still looked twenty when they were in their eighties they only looked fifty, they had ended up well into the hundreds with many great-grandchildren before Uzumaki Shiori passed away as did Kain, having wished to join his wife in the afterlife than to continue living without her.

With their dead however, the wellspring of eternal youth dried up, never to emerge again. The children of the Uzumaki however kept a part of this eternal life with them always which would eventually come to be the cover story for the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai.

The Uzumaki clan had grown quickly over time as more and more visitors reached their shores and stayed then leave the heavenly paradise that was Uzu. As more and more shinobi joined their family over the years, those that held Kekkei Genkai quickly found that they were hardly, if ever passed to their children. Instead having mutated into something completely different yet related.

Kain's grandson through his first daughter had a boy with a woman from Kiri who held the Lava release and instead of it being passed down, actually mutated into what they called the Obsidian release. His daughter instead of having the Obsidian release, mutated into the crystal release. Her daughter instead of having the crystal release, mutated into the magnet release due to her father's lightning affinity.

It was clear to all the Uzumaki clan that their real Kekkei Genkai was the ability to take previous ones and turn them into something else. Mito Uzumaki was known to create blue fire, along with her large knowledge of seals was combined to create massive infernos that were only outdone by those of Madara Uchiha.

His mother was known to create chains of pure chakra that had both suppressive and draining powers to them. Karin could heal others through her blood, Tayuya could create real genjutsu entities, Shana had the Shakuton, and Flare could manipulate her hair and fire.

He himself learned that his Gravity release was a mutation from his father's Swift Release. Having snuck into the old Namikaze estate after learning of the Uzumaki's power of mutation, Naruto had found Minato's notes of the Hiraishin and the reason no one could ever recreate it even though he just left the damn kunai lying around for anyone to take.

The Hiraishin seal was actually a way for Minato to break the limits of his Swift Release by making it a beacon of sorts. Minato's notes stated that he had reached a limit to how fast he could move as he would eventually become blinded by tunnel vision and could move no faster unless he had some way to see where he was going and thus the Hiraishin was born. Having been nothing more than a glorified beacon that told Minato where to go when he broke speeds that blinded even him.

The Uzumaki bloodline had mutated his father's Swift Release into that of Gravity. He may not be able to move as fast as his father once did but if they were to ever fight, he was certain he would win due to the fact that he would be able to slow him down enough to the point of making both the Hiraishin and the Swift Release useless.

The last thing the Uzumaki had going for them was the art of sealing. Kain had found and learned of the art in the temple of everlasting youth, where seals lined the walls, having studied them he eventually was able to create his own seals and over the hundred years he lived he taught the many generations of Uzumaki the art of sealing, which grew to be a corner-stone that would unfortunately lead to their utter destruction at the hands of their fearful rivals.

Naruto continued to look at the book at he subconsciously ran over the lake. He turned to a page he had marked long ago, before he had even known about Flare being an Uzumaki herself.

'A theory surrounding the sage of the six paths was that he imprisoned the primordial Juubi within himself becoming the first Jinchuuriki before splitting it apart into nine separate entities that we now call the Bijuu. Many of the myths surrounding the sage have been either confirmed or disproved, with the discovery of the Great Tortoise that travels between here and the ocean south of the Land of Lightning. On the tortoise was a temple that matched the description of the Bijuu's birthplace, the seals on the walls tell the story as much as the pictures do.' Naruto read as he sped through the waters.

'From what we've seen anyone can be the Jinchuuriki for the Ichibi through Nanabi, the Hachibi's power is powerful enough to sometimes kill the user, while the Kyuubi can only be housed by a descendent of the sage. An Uchiha, a Senju, or an Uzumaki. From the seals we studied on the tortoise it also seems to be possible to transfer a Bijuu from one body to another, the seal and technique having been deciphered from the walls. The technique being **Fuinjutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons **the seal removes all traces of a bijuu from the previous host, killing them in the process and then used once more to seal the bijuu into another host.' Naruto sighed, it had almost been too perfect ever since he first read it. He would have to follow a plan however. A simple plan, but a plan nonetheless and that bothered him.

_Capture my fellow Jinchuuriki and then replace them with my own followers, with the strength of all nine beasts of destruction at my call, the world would finally know despair. _Now there had been some slight alterations to the plans but if anything, Naruto was flexible. It was that flexibility and freedom that made it so Naruto hated plans and schemes, they were too rigid, too strict, he prefered to allow things to set themselves... to allow all the players in the game to place their pieces down and then decide on what he wanted to do.

The first change came in the form of his second follower, a young psychotic boy by the name of Gaara. During their fight, he was able to create a mental link with Gaara and entered the boy's mindscape. It was a desolate wasteland with sand covering it for miles, he met the boy's consciousness there and convinced him to follow him through the power display of his subjugation of Shukaku.

All Naruto had really done was alter the boy's seal to where Shukaku's voice was drowned out, this allowed Gaara to finally sleep as well as have access to some of the Ichibi's chakra without going into a partial transformation state. When Gaara awoke after their battle, he pledged his loyalty to Naruto.

All Naruto asked was that he kept up the cover that he gave him. That of a reformed boy, seeking the approval of his village and the dream to one day lead it. Gaara had done beautifully as he was named the Kazekage last year, he would sometimes send a clone to visit Gaara and receive reports or to give him his newest orders.

The second change in his plans came in the form of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki Fu. While at first he cared not for her, he could see the hatred in her eyes when he received the memories of the clone he left to study her. The absolute contempt she held for the entirety of Taki... all it took was a few words and a shoulder to cry on before she was his.

Those were his first two Jinchuuriki, now he only needed six more. Roshi was now held safely in the bowels of Amegakure. Nibi and Hachi were in Kumo, Sanbi was reforming, Gobi was still in the Land of Earth and the Rokubi was wandering about.

He was already a third of the way to his goal and he hadn't really even done anything yet. The Kyuubi still has no idea of his plan, the fox still believes that he will be free upon the destruction of the leaf. Naruto scoffed. _Sorry Fox but I have no intention of stopping at Konoha..._

Naruto looked towards the rapidly approaching shoreline with smile. _Wait for me my dear Rias-chan, I'll rescue you from that damn snake and together we will rain destruction upon this impure world __and from the ashe's I, the prince of the Uzumaki clan shall rule over the new world like the first sage before me. _The old book in his hand being opened to the main branch of the Uzumaki born from Kain's first daughter. Over the years it had been added to, where it eventually stopped at the last entry added a few years before the fall of Uzu. Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

**AN - **Hopefully the little history lesson wasn't boring. I wanted to explain why the Uzumaki never really had a solid Kekkei Genkai except that they had 'Unique Chakra' which I thought was just another one of Kishi's bullshit cop-outs so I decided that the Uzumaki just mutated other Kekkei Genkai. Anyway please tell me if you liked it, also the next chapter will for the most part be a fight between Pedo-maru and the Akatsuki Trio, so TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

_**~Shadowfox**_


	11. Seek and Destroy

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice or Vengeance?**

Naruto had jumped over rocks for the past hour on his way to the Land of Stone daimyo's palace. He squinted as a large building was coming into view, a few seconds later he smiled. "Finally! Hopefully they have some information, if not then I'll have to find a lead on the snake some other way."

A few seconds later he landed outside the palace only to get quickly surrounded by armed guards pointing sharp objects at him. "Now now, let's all just calm down. I'm here on official business... I'm with Akatsuki." One of the guards looked suspicious but ordered another to fetch the daimyo.

A few minutes later a man and woman who looked in their early fifties dressed in extravagant clothing walked out with a bit of a rush to their steps. "Is it true? Are you with Akatsuki?" The man asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep. I believe you hired us to find your daughter, no?"

A grateful smile came across the man's face before he looked confused, "Any reason why you're half-naked?" He referred to Naruto's still bare chest.

Naruto looked down before chuckling, "Apologies, Zetsu told us of the job and I ran straight here from the Kusa/Ame border and I seemed to have forgotten to put on my cloak in my haste." He said before unsealing his spare cloak and putting it on.

"Ah, I see. Well my thanks for arriving here so promptly, I honestly didn't expect anyone for another day or two." The daimyo said with a quick bow of his head, "If you need to rest, I will be more than happy to accommodate you."

Naruto however just shook his head, "Thank you for the offer but I'm not tired in the least. What I would like to know however is if you have any leads on whoever might have taken your daughter and a possible direction they went in?"

The daimyo nodded and gestured towards the guard that Naruto remembered sent the other to fetch the daimyo, "Ichiro Genshi, Captain of the guard. From what we saw Princess Rias put up a fight as proof of her destroyed room and the area outside of it, all that was left of the battleground was debris and a few snake corpses." Naruto nodded, at least that confirms that it was Orochimaru, "Did you see what direction they went in?"

"A few trails led out into the western mountains, after that we lost them." The captain answered and Naruto nodded while tapping his chin. "I see, well then I'll set out immediately, expect my partners either later today or tomorrow."

"Excellent... ah it seems I have lost my manners, I am Taido Kaguchi and this is my wife Saira." The daimyo introduced himself.

Naruto bowed his head slightly, "I'm sure you understand that I must keep my real identity hidden but you may call me Menma, Taido-sama."

"Yes I understand, Menma-san. Please... I beg you find my daughter, while she may not be my blood we both love Rias very much." The daimyo pleaded.

Naruto smiled, "Of course. Akatsuki always gets their job done. Now I must hurry as time is of the essence in matters like these. Goodbye." with a flash of red Naruto shunshined out of the area, already running towards the west.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Itachi and Kisame had just entered the Ishi no Kuni border. The shark swordsman was still snickering about something or other and it was starting to annoy Itachi. "Kisame, what is so funny?"

Kisame grinned at Itachi, "Oh nothing, but it seems I was right, the kid has a crush on the princess. I mean did you see how fast he took off to rescue her? Though I don't blame him, hell even I think she's hot."

Itachi shook his head. "Hopefully he remains professional throughout this mission."

Kisame laughed, "Where's the fun in that?" Itachi simply shook his head again and they continued running over the boulders and rocks that littered Ishi no Kuni.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Naruto was floating high in the air looking for anything that resembled a base. So far all he'd seen were giant rock spires and mountains then there was the occasional goat and sometimes he would see a "...wait. Wait a tic! BINGO!" He cheered as he spotted a large cluster of spires that hid the roof of a building.

"I'm coming for my princess, Orochimaru." He said to himself before increasing his gravity and guiding himself towards the roof. He quietly touched down and made his way towards the large window that let in light, sneaking a look he saw that below was what looked like a common room.

Naruto smirked, "Almost too easy." He took out a kunai and started carving a circle large enough for him to fit through. He decided to manipulate gravity to let himself down than chakra so as not to alert any possible sensors.

He gently set the glass down and concentrated, _Kyuubi you awake?_

_**What do you need?**_

_Can you sense the princess?_

_**Give me a moment. **_Naruto mentally nodded. _**I can sense an Uzumaki signature north of your location.**_

_Thanks Kyuubi. I'll call you if I need you again. _The great demon huffed but decided to stay quiet. Naruto set off down the corridor that led north, making sure to lighten his steps with his gravity. He was quietly running through the halls hoping to sense the distinctly thick chakra signature that all Uzumaki inherit.

As he continued running he noticed a door ahead of him open and the guy that walked out spotted him, "Hey! Who ar-" "**Bansho Tenin.**" With a yelt the man was pulled into Naruto's knee before the blonde snapped the man's neck. "Sorry guy, but no witnesses." letting the man's body fall he decided to investigate the room he walked out of.

Inside was nothing special but he did find the guy's wallet. "Well... it's not like he needs it anymore." He snatched the object and dragged the man's body back inside before dropping it on the bed.

The blonde left the room and continued on his search until he came to a large set of metal doors at the end of the hallway. "Why do I have the feeling she's in there." He said with a sweatdrop as he could faintly feel an Uzumaki signature inside. "That must be some thick ass metal plating to block that much of my chakra sensing... then again it's still no match for a bijuu."

He walked up to the metal door and a mischievous grin grew across his face. He coughed into his hand before knocking on the door loudly and shouting in a girlish voice, "Hello? Room service!"

Naruto heard a commotion inside and waited a moment before aiming both hands at the doors. "**Shinra Tensei**, bitches!" The double doors were blasted open and the two guards behind them were sent flying into the opposite wall. "Sorry for intruding but you kidnapped one of my clan members and that just simply will not do."

"Who the fuck are you!?" One of the five Oto jounin shouted as he pulled out a kunai.

"Some call me traitor others murderer, some even call me lover but you can call me Menma. Not like it really matters though seeing as you're already dead. **Kiatsu!**" The five men started screaming in pain as they held their heads for a few moments before pop.

"Good thing I put up that force barrier." He muttered as blood and brain matter floated in front of him, suspended in mid-air. The blonde took a few steps back before dropping the barrier and letting the chunks of what used to be their heads fall to the ground.

A sigh came from the lone girl in the room that was strapped to the table, now covered almost head to toe in blood and gunk. "Thanks. Now I'm naked and bloody..."

Naruto laughed as he walked over to the table and undid the straps as well as de-activating the chakra seal on her. "Sorry about that, forgot you were in here for a moment. Got caught up in trying to make their heads explode you know?"

The girl nodded and wiped the chunks of brain off of her before standing up and stretching a little, "Kami being strapped to a cold steel table for hours is not fun. Anyway how did you blow them up? I didn't even see any hand seals or anything."

Naruto subconsciously licked his lips at her unintentional show as she stretched before he was brought out of his staring due to her question. "Oh that? It was pure nature manipulation."

The girl raised a delicate red eyebrow, Naruto grinned as he forgot for a moment that she was a red-head and it wasn't due to the blood that it was dyed red. "Nature manipulation? So what... wind? That's all I can think of that would have that kind of effect."

"Mmm, close but no... gravity." Naruto answered, "I'm surprised you haven't asked me for some clothes or to at least stop staring at your magnificent breasts."

She shrugged, "It's just flesh, look all you want... anyway my name is Rias. Rias Kaguchi."

Naruto nodded and looked up at her green-eyes once again, "Menma. Oh and what do you know of your clan?"

Rias gave him a questioning look, "The Kaguchi house is not a clan, they're the royal family of Ishi no Kuni."

Naruto scratched his chin, "Huh... so you don't know about your birth parents?"

"No... I was told that tou-sama found me hidden under a cart when he and his guard were heading towards Tsuchi no Kuni. Dead Kumo ninja were found all around the cart along with my birth parents." Rias said sadly.

"I see... well as I said my name is Menma, formerly Naruto Uzumaki. You my dear princess are actually from the Uzumaki clan." Naruto told her much to her surprise.

"Uzumaki? How are you so sure?" Rias questioned.

"Two reasons. One is your distinct shade of red hair that only Uzumaki get, and two I can feel the Uzumaki chakra flowing within you. All Uzumaki can sense each other to an extent and I know for a fact that you are one." Naruto answered.

"And if I had just dyed my hair this color?" Rias asked.

Naruto smirked as he pointed at her crotch, "Did you dye those as well."

Rias looked down at the small patch of dark-red pubic hairs and giggled, "Well you got me there I suppose."

"Anyway Hime-sama, shall we get going? I'd rather not stick around and wait for Pedomaru to show up." Naruto suggested and she nodded. "Would you like to borrow my cloak?"

Rias pouted slightly and stepped in close before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Muu, and here I thought you liked my body?"

Naruto raised grinned and pulled her in closer, "Oh trust me I would love to watch you walk around naked all day, but I was just asking out of courtesy, if you want to stay naked that's totally cool with me."

Rias giggled as she drew in her face closer to the point that their noses almost touched, "I bet... although I should probably cover myself, I wouldn't want anyone other than my handsome saviour to see me like this."

Naruto smirked, "My my, you sure do come on strong dontcha?"

"Are you complaining?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Not at all my dear princess." Naruto responded as he too drew in face closer, the red-haired princess doing so as well, meeting in middle in a small kiss that quickly escalated into a full on make-out session.

Rias pulled back smiled as she licked her lips, "You taste good, Menma-kun.

He chuckled, "And you taste like blood, Rias-hime."

She smirked at him, "And who's fault is that?"

Naruto grinned and took off his cloak, "Here you are my princess."

Rias licked her lips as she gazed at his toned and tattooed chest. "You have some really weird tattoos." She commented, tracing the Hakke Fuin over his navel.

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Not tattoos, seals. Don't worry as an Uzumaki I'll make sure you all about seals once we get out of here." She nodded with a smile and put on the cloak, only now noticing the design.

"What's with the cloak anyway?" She asked, following after him down the hall. Naruto turned back for a moment to look at her before looking forward again, "It's the uniform of Akatsuki. The red clouds on the black are supposed to symbolize the bloody wars and the dark past while the silver trim on the clouds is supposed to mean the hope of the future."

"Wasn't Akatsuki that mercenary force of S-rank criminals?" Rias asked, curious if the guy in front her really was a member.

"That's right. Weird right? The leader of Akatsuki thinks himself a god that will bring peace to the world... a load of bullshit if you ask me." Naruto answered.

"Then why are you with them?" Rias wondered.

"The Akatsuki as looking for Jinchuuriki. Being one myself, I've allied myself with them for now so they wouldn't hunt me down later." Naruto told her as they made it back into the common room that Naruto entered through.

"Now what?" He grinned and pulled her close. "We go up!" He said before launching himself up and removing all gravity from them so they sailed straight through the hole he made earlier. Rias freaked out for a moment and held on tighter to him. "W-Were flying!"

"Not flying, floating." He corrected. "How?" Rias asked, while she enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness.

"Gravity release my dear princess. I reduced our gravity to very low to get us up in the air before stabilizing our altitude by continuously increasing and decreasing our gravity." He explained as they just floated there, occasionally moving with the wind. "Now at the risk of completely pissing off Orochimaru, would you like to aid me in giving out Oto friends a little payback?" Naruto asked and took the devilish smirk on her face as a yes.

He turned his head to look at the girl who was mounted on his back, "Rias-hime, what's your strongest wide-area attack?"

Rias thought it over for a moment before answering, "Depends on what I'm destroying. If I want to destroy some buildings I'll use Ruin if I want to kill people I would use Desolation."

A bright smile lit up Naruto's face making Rias blush slightly, "RUIN! Ruin sounds perfect! Aim it at the building and bring it down on their heads! I'll take care of any survivors."

Rias giggled at his excited face, "My, Naruto, you really do get excited over a little destruction don't you?"

Naruto turned back to look at her with a grin, "You bet your sexy ass I do. MMM! Nothing gets me worked up like seeing the world crumble around me!"

Rias giggled again, a sound Naruto was really beginning to like, "Well then my Prince, I'll make you to get you all hot and bothered with this jutsu." She ran through a set of maybe twenty or so seals before aiming both palms towards the base, she began glowing a purplish color, her hair was standing up from the force of her aura. Naruto watched as she began floating on her own and decided to get behind her instead of standing in the way of her attack.

Rias focused her power and black flames with red outlines circled around her violently, like a tornado. _It feels like Itachi's Amaterasu combined with Kyuubi's power... such beautiful power, please my dear princess, show me your power! Show me the power of destruction! _Naruto mused as he watched the newest found Uzumaki gather all her power in front of her before shouting **"RUIN!" **The gathered energy hit the building full blast and tore through it as if it were paper, burning and disintegrating everything in its path. She held the death beam for a few moments longer before losing control of her power as well as her aura and started falling.

"Oh no you don't! **Bansho Tenin!**" He pulled Rias back towards him and grabbed hold of her. "You ok?"

She looked up at him with an exhausted smile, "I am now that I'm in your arms once again my Prince."

Naruto chuckled and nodded before kissing her. "That was amazing my Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess! Just look at all the destruction! I hadn't even noticed it before but your power not only destroys but... it corrupts doesn't it?"

Rias smiled weakly and nodded as she too looked down at the crumbling building that was caving away, parts of it glowing with residual energy. "Yeah... my power destroys all matter. Organic or not. What isn't destroyed right away either decays or disintegrates away."

Naruto looked on at the destruction with a look of awe, "Amazing, simply amazing." He looked at the girl in his arms with a smirk, "You really are after my heart aren't you? Be careful now Princess, if you get me this excited... I might not be able to control myself."

Rias smiled seductively as she caressed his naked torso, tracing the contours of his chiseled chest with a single finger. "Oh? What makes you think I want you to control yourself? I've always been the untouchable princess to everyone in the Land of Stone, mainly because no one there piqued my interest... you see I'm interested in strong people but the only who had defeated my so far was Orochimaru and well I don't plan on touching him."

Naruto laughed at her joke but allowed her to continue, "You however... I don't know? We've only just met and true I haven't even seen you at your full power but you interest me Menma-kun. I can feel the power in you, it's dark and twisted and full of conflicting emotions. Then there's also that other power inside of you that reminds me of my own, a slightly darker power that burns and melts away anything it touches."

Naruto smiled, "You're a sensor aren't you?"

Rias nodded, "I belive so, yes. Tell my Menma, what is that power inside of you?"

"A demon. The nine-tailed fox to be exact." Naruto told her. "The seal on my navel holds the Kyuubi within me. He's actually not all the bad when you get used to him... strangely cooperative, but I'm not complaining."

Rias was shocked, "So you not only have your power but that of a Bijuu's at your disposal?"

"That's right." Naruto then heard a commotion down below, it seems the survivors had surfaced. Orochimaru was among them and it seems he has yet to spot them. Naruto's eyes flashed red and a wicked sharp-toothed grin came across his face. Rias was getting hot from the dark power emanating from Naruto. "Let me show you my power, Princess." He held out a hand palm up and a small black ball formed with white rings spinning around it.

Rias looked on in awe at the jutsu. It was both beautiful and extremely deadly from the power it gave off. "Heh, looks like our favorite snake caught on to us. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY OROCHIMARU! HERE'S YOUR PRESENT! DAI RASENRINGU!" **He threw the black ball as fast as he could down towards the base and watched the fear in the Oto shinobi's eyes and it neared them.

**XXX**

_**Ground Two Minutes Earlier**_

"What on earth happened here?" Orochimaru demanded as he started patting off his shirt.

A random Oto shinobi ran up and bowed, "Orochimaru-sama, we were attack by... something. We're not sure what it was but as you can see it tore clean through the building and anyone it touched." The man said as he pointed at and unfortunate soul that was party caught by the beam. The man's right arm, leg, and parts of his torso were just gone. The giant laser cut clean through him and he died within moments from shock.

Orochimaru cursed as he had to dodge that particular jutsu a few days ago. "The girl is gone! She somehow escaped, I can tell that's her work because his body is slowly starting to decay starting at where the laser touched him." The snake sannin recalled.

"O-Oi! What's that? Up in the sky?" A random sound shinobi pointed at a dot in the sky. Orochimaru squinted before a look of rage came across his face. "AKATSUKI!"

"H-Hey! What the hell is he doing?" Another one asked as they spotted Naruto making a sort of ball of chakra.

_I can feel the power of that jutsu from here! This isn't good, I need to get out of here fast! _The sannin's eyes then shot open in alarm when Naruto threw the ball towards them. _Dammit it's going too fast! _The only option he had was to shunshin away quickly while summoning his three Rashomon gates.

Naruto made them float even higher and they watched as the small black ball made contact with the ground before a bright white light blinded the area followed by a resounding boom and then the complete and utter destruction of everything in a three-mile radius leaving only a giant crater after a few seconds of extreme destruction from the jutsu.

The blonde was laughing uproariously at the wonderful sight while Rias looked on in awe. _How... how can that even be possible? It's amazing, too amazing, I can't believe it! _She thought in disbelief as she looked on at the giant empty crater.

"Oh that son of a bitch." Naruto growled as he commanded his gravity to descend them back towards the earth. "STOP HIDING OROCHIMARU! i KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE YOU SLIPPERY FUCK!" Naruto shouted out into barren wasteland.

The ground rumbled for a second and then a large heavily damaged snake shot out of the ground before collapsing. "Y-You owe me for this... Orochimaru." It hissed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

A half-dead Orochimaru was panting as he opened his mouth and a new version of himself crawled out. "That jutsu... I don't even know what to say about it. I barely escaped with my life." Orochimaru admitted as he struggled to get up.

Even though Naruto hid it well, the Dai Rasenringu was extremely taxing on him still as he had yet to master it and had only finished the jutsu a few weeks ago, plus Rias was also exhausted so he needed to keep an eye on her. Orochimaru had full chakra but already sustained heavy damage, he body was new but he could still feel the pain and exhaustion of the old one.

"Orochimaru." Naruto greeted. "How about a deal?" He offered. Orochimaru's eyebrow raised. "I'm listening."

"Give me the ring and you can walk out of here alive." Naruto demanded.

Orochimaru chuckled as he looked at the ring on his left pinky with the kanji for void on it. "So you aren't a full member of Akatsuki yet? I was wondering when I saw the cloak but found it odd that you had no ring for yourself."

"I'm a prospect so to speak. Just give me the ring and we can both leave here." Naruto repeated.

Orochimaru then studied the boy in front of him, he looked oddly familiar. _No... no it couldn't be. _the sannin then cracked a smile before he started laughing. "It's you! It's really you, the Kyuubi child!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sent a concentrated burst of Shinra Tensei towards the snakes left arm, shattering it completely. "What of it?" He asked in a cold voice while Orochimaru just kept up with grin albeit with a slight wince.

"You do know that they're hunting Jinchuuriki and will kill you eventually right?" Orochimaru asked condescendingly.

"Yeah." Naruto answered with a shrug that confused Orochimaru, "What? Do you think I care about that? No, I willingly joined Akatsuki knowing full well that they might kill me right off the bat." He finished.

"Then why join future enemies?" Orochimaru asked.

"What better way to keep track of them?" Naruto answered and that seemed to make Orochimaru smile.

"What better way indeed?" The snake admitted before taking his ring off with his still working right hand and threw it at Naruto. "Tell me Uzumaki... where do your loyalties lie?"

"Myself and my family, I can trust no others." That made Orochimaru grin and nod. "It seems you know that all too well. Tell me are you still after Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto snorted and shook his head, "No I could care less about him, so you don't have to worry about me interfering with you gaining the sharingan." The sannin nodded seriously before smiling once more. "Perhaps when your own stint with Akatsuki is over, you would like to become allies? Truthfully I can admit to you having amazing power and I'd rather have us on amicable or at least neutral terms in the future."

"Perhaps, but as you know the future is uncertain Orochimaru. We'll just have to see where time leads us." Orochimaru chuckled in agreement, "That we shall, Naruto-kun. Take care now." The sannin sunk into the ground and a few moments later his chakra signature was gone.

"What was all that about Menma-kun?" Rias asked, having decided to stay quiet throughout the conversation but now chose to sate her curiosity. "Many complicated matters my Ruin Princess." He set her down and turned to face her with a serious expression. "Rias before I explain anything I would need to trust you completely."

Rias pouted and crossed her arms under her sizeable bust, making it seem even larger. "Muu! You don't trust me, Menma-kun?" She complained but relented at his serious look. "Is it that important?"

"Yes... Rias I want you to come with me, to join me in the new world that will soon come. There are a few stipulation to this however and I want to know if you're willing to accept them."

"Stipulations? Like what? I would be more than happy to join you Menma-kun but I'd have to know what they are first." Rias stated.

Naruto nodded, "The first would be that you are bound to me for life. If I die, you die. You would be able to sense me and the others from any distance and you would gain a share of my power." He explained.

"Wait... others?" Rias asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah the others. The rest of the Uzumaki clan that I've found so far... who all happen to also be girls."

Rias stared at him with blink expression, "Other girls huh?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, this would be the other stipulation. They've learned to live with the fact that they would be sharing me among them. We do have a clan to restore after all."

"How many others?" Rias asked with the same blank stare.

"Well there's Flare, Tayuya, Karen, Shana and the only non-Uzumaki girl - Fuu." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Five other girls?"

"Possibly six. We're still tracking down the last girl." Naruto corrected.

"So what? A girlfriend for every day of the week?" Rias asked with a slight glare.

Naruto looked confused for a moment before laughing lightly, "You know I hadn't even noticed that until now. No actually the number has to do with the Bijuu, but that's all I can reveal until I know I can trust you."

Rias huffed and looked away with a slight blush, "Fine. What do I need to do?"

Naruto grinned as he turned her delicate chin so that she was looking at him again, "Just a simple kiss where I transfer my power to you."

Rias raised an eyebrow, "That's all?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's all." Naruto said with a smile, amused at her expression.

"Well that's not so bad I guess... hehe, well then what are you waiting for tiger? Your princess awaits." She said, closing her eyes and leaning in slightly.

Naruto grinned ferally as his eyes flashed red for a moment before kissing Rias and signing her to the demonic contract, installing trace amounts of Kyuubi's caustic chakra into her system.

She could feel it, the dark power coursing through her, it was making her wet and oh so hot. She moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth so he could explore her once again, even after they ritual was complete the two were still going at it.

A short ways away Kisame grinned as he tapped Itachi's arm with the back of his hand, "Told you the kid had a thing for her."

Itachi nodded, "It seems as you were right Kisame and from the looks of it congratulations are in order." Itachi said pointed at Naruto's left hand which now sported the void ring on his pinky.

Kisame laughed and nodded, "God damn this kid is so lucky. I mean he not only completed the mission, got the ring, but apparently got the girl also! How the hell does he do it?"

"I thought he didn't have good luck just everyone had worse?" Itachi pondered.

"Nah! I still say he's full of shit. It's just a hell of a lot of good luck that makes it look like everyone else has shitty luck in comparison." Kisame stated.

"It matters not... I think we should stop them before they get carried away." Itachi stated in his calm voice once he noticed Naruto started to grope Rias' breasts much to her delight.

"Cold Itachi, cold. Friends don't cockblock like that." Kisame admonished.

"We're not friends, we're partners." Itachi responded and Kisame grinned as he made a shivering expression. "How can an Uchiha who uses so many fire techniques be so damn cold? Burr." Finally done with his laugh Kisame and Itachi walked towards the couple.

Itachi cleared his throat loudly while Kisame grinned and shouted, "Hey Kid, why dontcha just fuck 'er and get it over with so we can finish the mission!"

Naruto turned around, mentally berating himself for being too caught up in making-out with Rias to notice their arrival. "Ah Itachi, Kisame-sensei! So nice of you to join us. As you can see the mission is already done, Rias-hime is safe and the snake fled after offering me his ring as compensation."

"As it seems. Well done Menma." Itachi nodded at the blonde while Kisame grinned like usual as he looked at Rias in Menma's cloak, "Well done indeed Kid! You even got her wearing your clothes already. Damn you work fast!"

Rias blushed while Naruto chuckled, "Anyway let's get out of here. It's starting to get dark." Naruto said and the other three agreed before starting their journey back to the daimyo's palace.

"So Kid, what the fuck happened back there?" Kisame thumbed back towards the massive crater behind them.

"That would be my newest jutsu. Still needs a little work but it's about ready." Naruto answered to Kisame's shock.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK? THAT WAS FROM **ONE** JUTSU!?" Kisame shouted.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, pray that you aren't near if I ever have to use it."

Kisame glanced back at the giant hole, "Shit, I don't think I'd have time to pray."

Naruto laughed, "Ah... just another day in the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Jutsu List**

**Kiatsu (Atmospheric pressure) A-Rank - **Despite the name it actually doesn't deal with atmospheric pressure and instead targets something in certain area and either increases or decreases the pressure on with on all sides. Can be countered by exuding chakra to push back gravity's pressure.

**Ruin S-Rank - **A lazer created through the destruction release that can disintegrate almost any matter it touches.

**Dai Rasenringu SS-Rank - **A more powerful version of the Rasenringu.

* * *

**AN - **Hello hello! Shadowfox here! No I'm sure some of you may be disappointed that Orochimaru isn't dead and while I would love to kill him off, it's simply way too early to! Sure I can Sasuke will just end up 'killing' him in another year or so when he's finished with his training but he just comes back to like. No for now I've given Naruto something to think about in a possible ally, while given Orochimaru a chance to consider Naruto a threat and plan accordingly while at the same time continuing the story by allowing Orochimaru to give Naruto his ring. Anyway that's how I saw it and that's how it shall stay!

**_~Shadowfox_**


	12. Only Happy When It Rains

**AN - **Apologies for taking a while to update but I've had too much fun with GTA V but at least you get two updates to make up for it! Also I tried to make Rias more or less how she was in HSDxD so she is flirty most of the time, while comfortable with her body but can still be serious when the situation calls for it. Also since devils respect power she will also even though she isn't actually a devil in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice of Vengeance?**

"Sensei, you better wipe that smug look off your face. It doesn't suit you." Naruto said as he walked through the rocky outlands of Ishi no Kuni with Itachi, Kisame and their newest member Rias who was holding on to his arm.

"I didn't say nothing." Naruto could feel the grin on his face even though he didn't turn back towards the two teens. Itachi and Kisame were walking in front with Naruto and Rias slightly behind them.

"When we reach the Ame border I believe we should stop by the main Akatsuki base to tell Pein-sama of your success retrieving the ring." Itachi proposed.

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Naruto replied. "I would like to go find a shirt or something first however, I'd rather not walk around rain country in only my pants."

"Why don't you just put your cloak back on?" Kisame asked having finally glanced back at the two.

"I like wearing it." Rias said with a smile.

"That and she's still naked under it. For some reason she seemed to have forgotten to put some clothes on when we were still at the palace. Did it really not cross your mind the two hours that we were there while you were convincing the daimyo to let you come with me?" Naruto asked with a mild glare.

Rias laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head, "Yeah it kind of just slipped my mind... but I like wearing your cloak though! It's so nice and soft, what's it made of?"

_Nice and soft? _Both Itachi and Kisame wondered. "Girl are you sure we're talking about the same cloak, because mine itches like a mother-lover." The swordsman asked.

"Mine is rather uncomfortable at times as well." Itachi added.

"All my cloaks are like that. Instead of linen I asked for cotton. A little warmer but not too much." Naruto spoke up making the two elder Akatsuki look at him. "What?"

"You can do that?" Kisame asked.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Ask for cotton cloaks." Itachi specified.

Naruto shrugged not seeing why this was such a big deal. "Yeah Konan asked if I wanted cotton or linen for my spares and I asked for cotton. Didn't she give you guys that option?"

Itachi's left eye twitched slightly while Kisame got a tick on his forehead as they both answered 'No' at the same time. Naruto shrugged again, "Well sucks for you two then?"

"Damn that Konan, I knew she hated me after I ruined my first few cloaks a week into my joining." Kisame grumbled.

"Then why me? I haven't even said two words to her outside of Akatsuki business..." Itachi wondered.

"She probably thought you were a threat to her status of the prettiest of all the Akatsuki members. Dei-chan is probably having to deal with it as well." Naruto said getting a small glare from Itachi which he simply ignored.

"You know, this definitely isn't what I imaged Akatsuki members to be." Rias deadpanned. "I would expect a bunch of S-rank criminal to run around doing shady business maybe pillaging small villages and taking their money and woman, not... complaining that their cloaks are too rough."

"Yeah well we can't be evil and menacing all the time, that shit would get old real quick." Naruto pointed out with Kisame nodding in agreement while Itachi gave a slight nod as well.

"If you wanted go around raping and pillaging, you would have better luck as a bandit girly." Kisame added.

"Most missing-nin are not all that different from regular ninja. Most leave because they no longer believed in their village's ideals or leadership." Itachi spoke, "That doesn't necessarily make them evil."

"Yeah take Itachi for example. He only murdered his entire clan, does that make him evil? Maybe, but I personally see it as a favour to mankind. So it really only boils down to what you perceive to be evil and when you get to know the other Akatsuki members they're really not all the bad. Each have their own quirks about them like regular ninja, just we're more dangerous than others." Naruto added in his own thoughts.

"Really... huh. I always thought you guys were like the shinobi version of the boogeymen, you know? A shadowy company of some of the world's most dangerous criminals joining together for some unknown agenda." Rias started before looking at Naruto, "What are the other Akatsuki like?"

Naruto thought it over for a moment, "Well I can't tell you who they are but I suppose I can describe them. First is this girly looking blonde guy with mouths on his hands, he thinks himself an artist and likes to make things explode. His partner is a puppeteer who hates people who are late or who make him wait. They're always going off on each other over whose art is better."

Kisame laughed, "Yeah then there is the zombie brothers. Theres this guy who says he's immortal and so far that's been proven to be true since you can chop him up into little pieces and he'd still be running his mouth. He's partners with a guys who uses string tentacle things and likes ripping the hearts of strong people out. He's also always going on about how money is the most important thing while the first guy is all about religion."

"You have a religious nut in Akatsuki?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"His god is one of death and pain." Itachi chose to add which made Rias giggle. "Well I suppose that makes sense?"

"Then as you know there's me, I'm batshit crazy with horrible bouts of lucidity. Itachi is rather quiet but I'm sure he's just plotting on how to kill us all for annoying him so much. Sensei as you can tell resembles a shark and he has a rather cheery disposition like my own." Naruto told Rias who nodded along.

"It's true, I'm a fun guy once you get to know me!" Kisame said with a grin, while Rias smiled back towards him.

"Finally there's the leader and his 'angel' the supposed angel is... kinda bitchy most of the time but she's usually quiet. While our leader has a god-complex just because he has some fancy eyes. Now that I think about it, didn't the Uchiha have that as well Itachi?"

"Some did. Most just thought they were better than the other leaf shinobi but not to the extent of godhood." Itachi answered simply.

"And lastly is our resident half plant/ half human thing. He's a little creepy if I'm going to be honest, kinda just pops out of nowhere at random times. I think he has some split-personality thing going on since one half is all serious while the other is more inclined to joking." Naruto finished describing the Akatsuki.

"So... since I'm traveling with you and I'm wearing Menma-kun's cloak, does that mean I'm part of Akatsuki now?" Rias asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. I actually just filled the last place when I took Orochimaru's ring."

"Aww." Rias complained with a cute pout.

"Anyway we should hurry up and get to Ame, after that I need to take a week off to show Rias to her new partners." Naruto said before picking up Rias bridal style who let out a yelp in surprise and took off at top-speed once again.

"You know, I bet he only took off like that again because he wants and hour or two alone to shag her while we catch up." Kisame stated with a smirk.

When they were out of sight Itachi decided to speak up. "We could have simply taught him the astral projection jutsu and done the meeting remotely."

"HAH! So what should we do?" Kisame asked.

"Find an inn and wait for Leader-sama to call us. I'm sure Menma will be happy to see our astral projections tomorrow." Itachi replied in his calm tone as he walked leisurely down the rocky path.

Kisame started laughing again and slowly caught up, "Hahaha, nice! Make the kid run all the way to Ame in the heavy rain only to find out he didn't have to."

Itachi said nothing as he continued walking but Kisame was able to catch a faint smirk on his face.

**XXX**

Naruto and Rias decided to sped the night in a small cave to escape the downpour and harsh winds. "Where the hell are those two?" Naruto wondered aloud as he sat next to a shivering Rias to help her keep warm.

"I d-don't know b-but I'm be-beginning to think going to A-Ame at night wa-was a bad i-d-dea." Muttered a naked Rias as she clung to Naruto in front of the fire while his cloak dried off next to her.

"Here hold on let me check my seals to see if I have something to keep you warm." Naruto said as he unrolled a few of his sealing scrolls and scanned them, coming up with nothing. "Well shit. Sorry Princess but I got nothing." He said sadly.

Rias just nodded and hugged her body to his, "It's fine, I-I'll just have to use y-you." Naruto wrapped his body around her naked shivering form. He kept her back to the fire while he covered her front. "Better, Benihime?"

She nodded into his chest shakily, "Much better." A small smile lit her face as she looked into his eyes and leaned in to steal a kiss before burying her head into the nape of his neck.

That following morning was rather interesting as Naruto awoke to the cutely sleeping Rias who was still very naked and clinging tightly to him. He moved a few strands of her flowing ruby hair out of her face and smiled when her nose twitched slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning Menma-kun." She said with a sleepy smile.

Naruto returned her smile. "Morning Rias-hime, still cold?" He asked pointing down at her nipples that were poking him in the chest.

Rias grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning in, pushing her chest further into him, "No, the girls are just happy to see you." Naruto laughed and they shared a deep kiss for a few minutes before they broke apart.

"Put the cloak on love, we need make it Ame before nightfall. I'd really rather not have to sleep in the rain again, even if it does mean I get to sleep next a naked beauty such as yourself." Naruto said with a grin while Rias just giggled.

"Oh Menma... flattery will get you everywhere." Finished with their early morning flirting they got ready and set off towards the capital of the Land of Storms, namely Amegakure. The two reached the hidden village by mid-day and were escorted by some Ame jounin to the 'Tower of God' where Pein was holed up in.

"Rias-chan, go see if you can get some clothes for yourself while I get this meeting over with." He said while handing her a few thousand ryo notes. She looked ecstatic at the thought of shopping and quickly kissed him before taking off.

Naruto chuckled at her running form before walking into the tower and only seeing a winding staircase that went higher than he could see. "Oh fuck me..." With a few more mental curses he started trudging up the accursed stairs. _I swear to Misfortune that I will make your death slow and excruciatingly painful Pein._

**XXX**

_"How was Ame, Menma?" _

_"Shut up Itachi, you're an asshole you know that right?"_

_"The guy did murder his whole clan, what do you expect from a prick that like, yeah?"_

_"Enough." _The spectral projection of Akatsuki's leader who Naruto finally met in person said. _"As you can see Menma has managed to acquire the Sky, now Void ring from Orochimaru thus making him an official member. When we begin in earnest your partner will be Zetsu, Menma as you have proven to have a powerful ability to sense other Jinchuuriki through your own bijuu."_

_"__**I'm sure it will be **__pleasant working with you, __**Menma.**__"_

_"Right back at you Zetsu."_

_"Is there anything anyone wishes to say before this short meeting is adjourned?"_

_"What do you mean Void ring?" _A hunched over projection asked with his tail swinging around lazily.

_"When I took the ring from Orochimaru it had the kanji for Sky but when I put it on it changed to that of Void. I'm sure there is some deeper meaning to it but I don't really care that much to find out." _

_"Anyone else?"_

_"Actually yes. We've managed to hit our goal for funds required in the coming war, whatever else we make will be added extra in case of emergency spending." _The gravelly voice of Akatsuki's treasurer, Kakuzu spoke up.

_"Excellent. Continue what you've been doing as any additional funds we generate will only help in our goals in the future. Dismissed."_

Eventually all the projections faded and Naruto opened his eyes and was once again in a small room joined by Konan and Pein.

"Menma... who is that girl you brought along with you?" Pein asked.

"Rias Uzumaki. She was the daimyo's daughter who our team was hired to rescue and decided to come with me, because of the job being assigned to us she already knows we're from Akatsuki but I have given her no other information past that." Naruto answered.

"Why was she wearing your cloak?" Konan asked.

"Her own clothes were destroyed while we were leaving Orochimaru's base. When we arrived here I gave her some money to buy some new clothes while we held our meeting." He answered and she nodded. "Speaking of cloaks however, do you mind if I take a spare with me? Kisame shredded my normal one and Rias has my spare one on at the moment."

"Go ahead, you know where they're kept." Konan said as the three stood up.

"Well if that will be all." He nodded to the two, "I'll be departing now, Pein-sama, Konan."

Before he could walk away however he was stopped at the sound of his name. He turned back and looked at the leader, "Yes Pein-sama?"

"How exactly did you manage to gain the ring from Orochimaru?" He asked.

"Ah well that wasn't too hard. I asked Rias to destroy his base to lure him out, exhausting her in the process then I used my wide-area jutsu that wasn't necessarily complete to finish the job. He somehow managed to survive like the damn snake that he is but offered his ring in exchange for his life. I had used up too much of my chakra from doing the jutsu before I had fully mastered it and was rather spent myself so I chose to take his offer and I would just hunt him down another day." Menma answered truthfully.

The pierced man stared at him for a few moments as if trying to detect a lie before nodding, "I see. I suppose your boast about reaching S-class status within two-years wasn't just talk. Congratulation again on become a full-member, be ready to begin tracking the other jinchuuriki come next march."

"Is that when the Sanbi will return?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be ready by then."

"Good because I'm making the Sanbi your target."

Naruto smiled, "Great. Well then if that will be all?"

Pein nodded and Naruto left the room but not before taking the last three cotton cloaks out of storage and sealing them into a scroll. "You shouldn't have been an asshole Itachi, now you don't get any." He said to himself while stuffing the scroll into his pocket.

He left the Akatsuki building through a hidden exit that led into an alley and threw on one of the new hooded cotton cloaks while also putting on his mask. "Now to find my princess before leaving this damn dreary place."

He used his senses to find Rias and shunshined to her position and went into the same shop, as soon as he saw her outfit he sweatdropped however. "You might was to hurry along Rias, you'll be late to school."

Rias turned and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Even though he was wearing his three-eyed mask she could sense his presence through her new seal that manifested over her heart. "What's wrong with it? I think it looks cute!" She was wearing Amegakure's civilian school uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black hooded cloak a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Naruto just shook his head, "Why would girls wear a white shirt in a place that only rains... plus a SKIRT, really? That makes no logic whatsoever apart from the obviously perverted reasons of whoever designed the uniform."

Rias pouted and pulled at her cloak, "It comes with a cloak!"

Naruto shrugged, "Honestly I don't really mind, I just like complaining for the sake of complaining."

Rias just tilted her head as she looked at him before giggling into her hand, "You really are an odd one aren't you Menma-kun?"

"Comes with being a powerful shinobi. We all have odd quirks, now how about we get out of here? This place is making me more depressed than usual." Naruto said as they walked out of the store, while something occurred to him, "Her Rias where's my cloak?"

"I have it stored in a scroll for safe keeping." She said happily.

They continued walking for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up again, "You don't plan on giving it back to me do you?"

"Nope!" She chirped, "It's going to be my new bed robe."

Naruto sighed, "Sure, fine. Just don't let anyone else see it... Akatsuki are still S-class criminals and we aren't always welcome in certain places."

Rias smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret, but I think we should rent a hotel room for tonight, I can't really tell because of the black clouds but I think night will come soon."

Naruto frowned for a moment before shrugging. Stay in a warm hotel room or a dank cave? It was clear which choice was better. "Alright, let's go."

That morning Naruto wondered if Rias preferred sleeping in the nude of if she was really just that comfortable around him. "Boop." He voiced while poking one of her nipples and giggling silently at her small moan.

"Having fun, love?" Rias said as she cracked open an eye. Naruto grinned at her, "Good, you're up! Let's get the hell out of here before Pein decides that this morning's sun is against his godly ways and makes it rain again." She nodded and got dressed into her school uniform while bopping Naruto once for laughing at her clothes again.

"Hey Rias, you know wind manipulation because of your Kekkei Tota right?" Naruto asked as they left the city.

Rias nodded, "Yes of course."

"Cool, see I'm tired of this walking crap so we're going to fly. I'm going to make us float high up in the air and you just propel us forward with some wind, savvy?" Rias nodded once again, having remembered that he could manipulate gravity.

"Ready when you are Menma-kun!"

"Great, let's get out of here then, we're heading towards Mori no Kuni." Naruto instructed as she startled floating in to the air.

"The Land of Forests? Why there?" Rias asked curiously.

"Two of your new sisters are there and will be your teammates for now. It's a little base hidden three miles from Kusagakure." Naruto answered.

"Oh I see... yeah, I can sense two other people there with my seal." Rias said as she sent a Daitoppa behind them to burst them forward. "What are their names?" She questioned.

"Shana and Karin Uzumaki." He answered, "Karin can be a bit of a control freak at times and Shana is more or less down to earth. I'm sure you'll become friends once you get to know each other."

"I see. What about the other three? I sense one north of Kusa and two in... Konoha?" Rias asked, hoping to hear about the rest of her new sisters.

"Well the girl north of Kusa is a secret for her own safety while the two girls in Konoha are posing as Konoha-nin to keep an eye on the place for me while they also train in secret." Naruto continued, "The two in Konoha are Flare and Tayuya Uzumaki. Flare-chan was my first follower and one of my closest friends. Tayuya was a former follower of Orochimaru who had been brainwashed into thinking that he was her saviour."

Rias was loving the feeling of flying while holding on to her dark prince as he told her of her new family. "Some guy named Danzo took over Konoha after Jiraiya and Tsunade were declared missing-nin. Apparently he turned the village much like Kumo, highly militaristic with plans of expansion. He had almost all the ninja undergo harsh emotional conditioning. Flare and Tayuya were able to resist it because Flare is too mentally scarred for anything to effect her anymore while Tayuya already had the same done to her by Orochimaru so she could deal with it easily."

The two continued to talk the entire flight to Kusa, eventually landing in a small clearing in the middle of the night. Naruto walked towards a specific rock outcropping and charged some chakra into a hidden seal causing a trap door to appear nearby.

The two climbed down the ladder and resealed the latch before walking into the one of the few rooms in the base. Inside he saw both Karin and Shana waiting for them. Shana had a kind smile while Karin scowled slightly at Rias' chest before looking down at her own.

_Bitch. _Karin mentally cursed at the crimson princess before walking towards Naruto and bowing her head. "Welcome back Menma-sama."

Shana waved from her seat, "Good to see you again so soon Menma-kun, and this must be Rias-chan right?"

Naruto nodded and maneuvered Rias in front of him. "Girls this is Rias Uzumaki, our newest family member."

Karin tisked and turned her head away while Shana waved. "Nice to meet you. I'm Shana and the bitchy one is Karin."

"Quiet gnome, I'm not bitchy!" Shana's eye twitched and shouted back, "URUSAI! I may not be as tall as you, but at least my breasts are bigger and you're what three years older than me?"

Karin growled as was about to shout back but Naruto quickly put a stop to it by flaring some of his chakra. Shana took a step back and gulped slightly while Karin got a flustered look on her face as a bit of drool slid down her lips.

_M-Menma-sama's chakra... It's so potent... I think I might need to change my underwear. _Karin thought to herself as she slowly came down from her high, while Rias wasn't doing much better.

"Now ladies if you are quite done." He started with a pleasant smile that sent a shiver of fear down Shana's spine while one of pleasure down Rias and Karin's. "Rias-chan here will be joining you two here. In two month's time I want you three to move to the base in Mitsu no Kuni."

"Will we finally find out who the mystery girl is at that time?" Rias asked and Naruto nodded at her.

"Yes, at that time I want the three of you to train together. I need all of you to be at least be A-rank if not S-rank before this coming March." Naruto explained while Shana asked why March. "Because that is when the Sanbi will reform and everything will kick-off. Akatsuki is planning on taking any of the jinchuuriki that are missing-nin a month before that. That means that Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi are all immediate targets for them as well as Nanabi since Taki is a lesser village." The three girls all understood now and Naruto smiled at the three.

"Menma-sama, before you leave you should know that we've tracked the approximate location of the Blood Knight to Oni no Kuni. The trail of bounties collected lead into the Land of Demons." Karin said dutifully as she handed him some notes which Naruto gladly accepted.

"Train hard girls, because a war is coming and there is only nine of us against the world." He said before kissing each one and quickly leaving the base to plan his trip far to the east where Demon country lied in the continent past Mizu no Kuni.


	13. The Memory Remains

**AN - **If you went straight here then go back one chapter because I posted 2 today.

**Disclaimer -** Nope still don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

Jutsu, Kyuubi, or scene change

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Justice of Vengeance?**

_**Ten Months Until Sanbi Reforms**_

Naruto chuckled as he continued to dodge the rapid lunges of his opponent. "I'm glad you live up to your reputation, Blood Knight."

"Let's see you dodge this one! **Dual-Switch, Silfarion-Flight!**" His enemy's spear changed form once again like many other times during this fight, this time it resembled a regular spear head connected to a golden swirl with a pearl in the middle. Her armor then changed to a bra with a cheetah print complete with ears, purple arm and leg warmers with steel boots. There were also random pieces of cheetah armor scattered throughout her body.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her challenge only for them to widen and for him to leap to the side suddenly to dodge a lunge that was at least twenty times faster than the earlier ones. "Damn, that's some sexy speed boost."

The woman in front of him smirked. "I'd suggest for you to surrender now, but I would just kill you either way."

Naruto grinned, "MMM, I like em feisty." The blonde swung his Kubikiribocho back in front of him and took a stance, "Well then beautiful, let's dance." Lifting gravity's hold over his body as well as using his freshly mastered wind nature to remove all wind resistance on top of sending chakra to his muscles allowed him to match her speed, surpass it even.

They clashed repeatedly, slashing and stabbing, hitting and running. If anyone were to stumble upon the battlefield, all they would see is two blurs colliding with each other and sparks flying before they separated and started their dance anew.

The woman was starting to get frustrated. It's only been ten minutes but he's either blocked, dodged, or parried everything she's done so far. 'DAMMIT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?' She mentally raged.

Naruto smiled at seeing the visible anger on her face, "What's the matter love? Getting angry?"

"GAH! TAKE THIS! **Dual-Switch Mel-Wing!**" Her spear turned into a blue tri-pronged tip separated from the pole by a floating spike-ball, while her armor turned black with two wings protruding from her back. She leaped into the air and extended her wings to glide towards Naruto at a fast speed while aiming her spear at him. "**WAVE BLAST!**"

Naruto noticed the build-up of wind chakra in her spear and smiled as he flew through a twenty hand-seals before holding his palms up towards the incoming tornado and muttering, "**Futon: Air Lock.**" An invisible wall of highly pressurized wind formed in front of him and took the full brunt of the attack before dispelling itself along with the wave blast much to her shock and anger.

"How... HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" She demanded. Naruto just smiled, "Join me and I'll answer any of your questions my dear Scarlet."

Scarlet sneered as she stared at the Akatsuki member in front of her. "Why on earth would I join up with a criminal? Your kind is the lowest of the low, I know all about you Akatsuki... a bunch of anarchistic S-rank criminals who go around doing anything for money."

Naruto laughed and shrugged, "You're not far off, but what do you have against anarchy? Isn't the world full of chaos by nature? Wouldn't our very existence be an act of chaos?"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes, "What are babbling on about now?"

Naruto grinned as he seemed to have caught her attention now, "Before I answer that question, I need you to answer one of mine. Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate? No, why would I?" Scarlet replied.

Naruto smirked, "Then you believe in chaos."

Scarlet growled as she readied her weapon once more, "NO! I believe in order and justice, I believe in punishing villains like you who harm the innocent."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Villains like me?" He then chuckled a bit, "Let me guess, you were the victim of some sort of attack by some missing-nin and now you have a personal vendetta against them?"

Scarlet frowned before glaring at him once more, "You monsters killed my family and enslaved me until I escaped when I was eleven."

"Monster? What do you mean? Hell when you were eleven I was still like seven." Naruto wondered.

A grim frown came across her face, "He wore your colors. That of Akatsuki... I'll never forget his disgustingly pale face and that slimy voice of his."

As she described the person a look of realization came upon him, "Orochimaru?"

She nodded, "Orochimaru."

Naruto then smiled brightly, "Well then you're in luck! I happen to be hunting the snake myself and if you want I'll be more than happy to share my information on him with you... as I'm sure you know he's an elusive bastard and now I have one more reason to crush him into a tiny bite sized ball."

A look of confusion adorned her face, "Why would you want to kill one of your own? And what do you mean another reason?"

Naruto shook his head, "He's not part of Akatsuki anymore. He betrayed us and left, so he's on our hit-list. Anyway the other reason is because I didn't know that he enslaved another Uzumaki. The son of a bitch was after us for some reason... probably to try and make more bloodlines using us that he could steal."

"Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded at her question, "You my dear Scarlet are an Uzumaki. I can sense the Uzumaki chakra inside of you."

Scarlet shook her head, "No, my name is Knightwalker... Scarlet Knightwalker." Naruto just smiled at her, "No your true name is Erza Uzumaki. Knightwalker and Scarlet were both names given to you by Orochimaru, scarlet for your hair and knightwalker for your ability to mold your chakra into physical armor and weapons."

Erza began to shake as she tried to deny his claims. "I have the notes right here, Erza, along with your birth certificate." He said while summoning a few pieces of paper from within one of his sealing scrolls. The girl hesitantly walked towards him and he laid down the papers before backing up to give her room.

Erza picked up the papers and looked at the top one first. It was Orochimaru's notes on every experiment or test he ever ran on her, his plans for her, and anything else he could think of. At the bottom of the pile was an old and slightly yellowed paper but what was on it made her frown as she bit her lip.

_Name: Erza Uzumaki_

_Parents: Shin and Emi Uzumaki_

_Birthdate: 5-6-72 MSE (Modern Shinobi Era)_

At the bottom there were a set of her footprints as well as her parents signatures. "But... But I remember my parents being called Knightwalker."

"You think you remember that, but in truth it never happened. I've seen it a few times before on the other Uzumaki I've rescued from his clutches. There's a very small seal on top of your skull hidden by your hair that locks away your memories and implements fake ones." Naruto explained while taking a few steps towards her cautiously, "I can remove the seal and restore your memories but you'll have to trust me."

Erza backed up slightly and re gripped her spear, Naruto just held up his hands placatingly. "How do I know you won't just do the same thing and make me see what you want me to see?"

Naruto stroked his chin in thought, "Huh... truthfully I hadn't even thought of that." He shrugged, "Like I said, you'll just have to trust me, but if you don't then find another seal master to try to remove it. It should be possible, if incredibly risky. Without the notes on the seal that I've gathered it would be rather hard for them to remove the seal correctly, and not fry your brain in the process."

Erza scowled, "I'll do it myself. I'm also a seal master... I've always been good at them."

Naruto grinned, "Told you that you were an Uzuamki. It comes naturally to you doesn't it? The intricate lines that would seem like a puzzle to most is like reading to book to us."

"Do you have the notes or no?" Erza asked with a glare. Naruto kept up his smile however, "Hai hai, I have them here." Pulling out another scroll he unsealed another scroll that had 'Fuinjutsu Notes' written on it, opening that one he found the modified Memory-Altering Seal that Orochimaru uses. Thankfully he could only use the one and didn't know how to code them specifically for only his chakra use or how to make minor changes to make each seal different.

Turns out that Tayuya and Karin both had these on them that made them loyal to Orochimaru, because they believed him to be their rescuer when in fact he killed their parents on both accounts and kidnapped them. Shana was somehow able to break through the false memories and Orochimaru was forced to contain her.

"It actually isn't that hard to remove the seal itself but more along the lines of the process of it. The more of the seal you remove, the more random memories flood your mind, that may cause you to become distracted and mess up but if you're insistent on doing it yourself then I will let you." Naruto said before tossing the bundle of notes towards her. "Then again it might be easier for you since you already know bits and pieces of the truth."

Erza said nothing as she studied the seal but Naruto could tell that she was also watching him. "Well while you study up, I'll continue explaining my theory of why you follow the ways of chaos and not order. As you've stated before you don't believe in fate. Fate would mean that every event, every action, every movement was pre-determined by someone or something. I think that's a load of crap. No I prefer the ways of chaos... if not for chaos we wouldn't exist." While not giving him her full attention Erza was still somewhat interested in what he had to say now that he revealed a few things to her.

"You see if not for chaos, evolution would not have happened. That one little itty-bitty change in some structure never would have changed because they would always follow the same linear path and never falter from that path. If not for that tiny organism being different from the rest, it would have never evolved. If it had never evolved we would never exist. Alternatively you could argue that- that one specific organism was always meant to be different before it ever even existed but then who decided that?"

"Anyway enough about that, the point is that one little random chaotic event changed the face of the world forever. How did chakra come about? Personally I have no clue but it is also a sign of evolution. Civilians have barely any chakra, only enough to survive yet some of their children can be born with large amount and grow to become extremely powerful. Take clans also, their bloodlines are evolutions, our clan especially. We evolve with each generation, taking the old and molding something new out of it, changing little things that make large impacts. Truly random events on a molecular level that make each Uzumaki genetically different from any other." That caught her attention.

"What do you mean? Surely Uzumaki children would be genetically similar to their parents." Erza questioned with a raised eyebrow only for Naruto to shake his head.

"You would think so but no. The Uzumaki bloodline alters a child so radically that the only genetic material they keep are their parents looks. Most Uzumaki receive combinations of chakra natures from their parents or completely new ones. There has never been a single case of identical siblings since the start of the Uzumaki clan. Even twins or triplets always looked different or had different abilities." Naruto continued, "The only real things that were always passed down were the Uzumaki red hair along with the Uzumaki Mutation Kekkei Genkai. Well up until me anyway... I'm the one exception I've ever seen so far. As you can tell my hair is blonde which I received from my father, I've had my best sensor look for other Uzumaki and they always turned up with red hair. So why was I different? Chaos. A random event that will cause a massive change to occur on the face of the earth."

Erza set the notes down for a moment and stared at him while trying to hold in a laugh. "So you think that you're the precursor to some massive event that will affect everyone alive? Just because you were born blonde?" She asked incredulously.

Naruto laughed, "No I'm not the start of an event... I am the event. The start was my birth, when my chakra nature was decided by the Uzumaki kekkei genkai, when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me, when my mother was killed by the Uchiha... these events tie in with one another. As an Uzumaki only I can hold the Kyuubi. As the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Akatsuki wants me. As an Akatsuki, I can get close to the Uchiha that killed my mother. When I end the Uchiha, I turn my sights towards the world." He explained.

Erza pursed her lips in thought, "But doesn't that contradict your whole little chaos theory? It sounds like these events were planned out already."

"EXACTLY! That's the beauty of it! I don't know if I'm wrong or not, maybe me waging war on the world was planned, maybe it wasn't. I however _believe _that was I'm doing is an act of my volition and not part of someone's plan but at the same time I may just be a puppet."

"Now you're just going around in circles!" The red-head shouted.

"I know, because I don't know. And I want to know... I need to know. Am I really me or am I just some created intelligence meant to destroy the world... am I simply a guy to went off the deep end and decided to make everyone as miserable and lonely as I am or was I always supposed to turn out like this? This is why I believe in chaos... that doesn't mean it's true but I _believe _it to be true and I want to believe that I am the product of my own choices and not someone elses. Your order dictates that everything and everyone be remotely the same, follow the same laws, live the same lives, dream the same dreams... nah not for me. I want something more, I want to do what no one else has done before, and in my sick and twisted mind that amount to mass murder on a global scale." Naruto noticed her frown but didn't comment on it.

"Is that you Erza? Are you just another one of those drones that continues on a husk of an existence? I can set you free... can't you see Erza? You're still a slave, just a slave to your own mind and ideals this time. I want to liberate you, to show you the other side, MY side. A world with no restrictions, no one telling you that you can't do something, no one saying that you can't be someone, I want to forge a perfect world from the dead one we live in now." Noticing he had her full attention now, he stepped forward and bent down in front of her. He kept eye contact the whole time as he gently cupped her cheek.

"I want you to be free Erza... in my new world you will never be restricted by morals or be cowed into following what the general populace feels is 'correct' you will never have anyone say you won't amount to anything. Everyone can make their own choices and create their own path, I will never limit someone as that would go against everything I believe in. Sure sometimes I offer choices with drastic positive and negative consequences but it's still a choice nonetheless." She just continued to gaze into his cerulean eyes, unknowingly enchanted by his words.

"F-Free...?" Her old fear of imprisonment squeaked out.

Naruto smiled as he leaned closer to her, "That's right Erza, I'll set you free. All it takes is one kiss and you'll know discover life from a whole new perspective."

She looked helpless at that moment, a huge contrast to the powerful and vicious Scarlet Knightwalker also known as the S-rank bounty hunter 'Blood Knight'. A lean forward and the closing of her eyes made Naruto's eyes flash red with excitement, if her eyes were open she would notice the menacing grin lined with sharp-pointed fangs as he looked upon his newest member.

"Be free... Erza-chan." With a kiss a flood of dark energy flowed into Erza's body, she could feel her heart became heavy and dependant on his but she didn't seem to mind it one bit. In fact Erza clung to it tighter, to continue that bond that held them closer than anything else she had ever felt. She could feel herself changing, becoming a new person. _What's happening to me? I feel stronger... my mind seems clearer, more open. Perhaps... perhaps I should give a new perspective a try. With Menma-sama by my side, I'll never be alone again._

The irony of course being that she traded one prison for another, but she didn't seem to mind this one as much. Naruto smiled as she held on to him tighter even after they had broken the kiss. "Erza-chan?" He asked and she raise her head weakly from the nape of his neck.

"Yes, Menma-sama?" She asked, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body and the closeness to the wellspring that her new power came from.

"How about I remove that seal now and return to you your past?" Naruto asked and she nodded while bowing her head so he could take a look at it.

Naruto had quickly found the seal and removed it, while he now comforted Erza as she relieved her joyous childhood with her parents through her memories that came rushing by. She had a smile on her face as she cried happily at least being able to see her parents once again even if they were just memories. Naruto just continued to hold her like he did for both Tayuya and Karin, eventually Erza has fallen asleep in his arms from mental and probably physical exhaustion.

He chuckled softly so as not to wake her and picked her up bridal style before returning to the hotel he had stayed at, sending a shadow clone ahead to check in and open the window so he could jump in. Naruto laid the sleeping red-head on the bed and feeling rather tired himself he decided to lay down next to her.

_Welcome to the family Erza-chan. Now with all of us together, the destruction of the world can begin in earnest._

* * *

**AN -** Hopefully no one got offended by this chapter. I personally have nothing against religions but these are just my views as an atheist and I hadn't planned this chapter to go like that but it just ended up writing itself after a while.


End file.
